The Wedding Date
by The letters of Breaking Dawn
Summary: Bella Swan está buscando al hombre adecuado y lo quiere ya. Bella no tendría tanta urgencia por encontrarlo si no fuera porque la boda de su malvada y consentida hermanastra y el ex novio de Bella será el padrino de la boda. Esa boda se celebrará en Londres y está condenada a ir sola el si-guiente fin de semana. La solución: contratar a un profesional, un "acompañante".
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1.

Soy Bella deja tu mensaje y te llamare:

-Hola Bella, soy Edward Cullen, siento no haber podido llamarte anoche, recibe tus mensajes, los 7 se que estas nerviosa pero me pagan para esto, voy con retraso te mando a un mensajero para recoja mi billete, bella no te preocupes tu ex novio deseara no haberte dejado y tu familia pensara que estamos enamorados, confía en mi, te veré en el aeropuerto estoy deseando conocerte un beso.

Ese era el mensaje que me había dejado edward en el contestador, esta como loca había sido muy difícil conseguir que este hombre aceptara venir conmigo a la boda de mi hermanastra Rosalie, era en Londres y se casaba con Emmet su novio de toda la vida y unos de mis mejores amigos y mejor amigo de mi ex Jacob, este último era el padrino de la boda y por eso me costaba más ir, hacía 3 años que no iba a Londres y la verdad todavía no me apetecía volver y más sola por eso contrate los servicios de edward.

Todavía no estaba segura de eso pero prefiero ser la chica q contrata los servicios de un gigolo para no ir sola a la boda de su hermanastra que la patética chica a la cual dejaron a tan solo un mes de su boda, y es que jacob me dejo a las puertas de la iglesia como quien dice, no me dio ninguna explicación solo llego un día a mi casa, hicimos el amor o lo q yo pensaba q era hacer el amor y después de dijo q no podía casarme y q me dejaba, mi mundo se derrumbo todo se volvió negro, y cuando logre recuperarme un poco todo, decidí irme de Londres y no volver hasta q de verdad las cosas no me dolieran, pero todavía dolía... pero ahora tengo q ir, esperemos q todo lo q habia dicho edward sea cierta y mi familia se traguen esta mentira.

Estaba terminando de lavarme los dientes cuando sonó la puerta debe ser el mensajero q envio edward, fue y la puerta y la abrí

-lo siento, no te esperaba tan pronto-le dije al mensajero mientras iba a recoger el billete de la mesita donde lo había colocado, escribí el nombre de edward y se lo entregue al mensajero, no quería soltarlo por q todavia no estaba segura si llevar a edward

-es un billete de avión, para una persona, mi cita, mi hermana se casa en Londres

-tiene q soltarlo-me dijo el muchacho, se notaba q tenía prisa

-tendras q ayudarme-el muchacho me cojio de la mano y me quito el sobre q era para edward.

Fui corriendo a buscar mi pasaporte y terminando de buscar unas cosas me encontre con la caja de recuerdos q me traje de Londres, en esa caja había varias fotos de jacob y mías y el anillo de compromiso q el me dio, la verdad no se por q lo guarde pero ahora q lo volvía a mirar era muy hermoso, pero era mejor enterar el pasado pero cuando ibas a volver a verlo, era más díficil todavía, bueno bella tienes muchas cosas q hacer antes de irte, dios y tenía el tiempo encima, fui corriendo a guardar las últimas cosas y a meter las plantas en el fregadero para regarlas, pero mi mala suerte hizo acto de presencia y me di un golpe en el pie y como dolia, no había tiempo pero me puse nerviosa y empeze a dar vueltas como tonta de un lado para otro, cuando mas prisa tienes todo te sale mal, me vesti con un vestido azul precioso y me puse un abrigo azul claro encima, era mi vestido preferido y elegido para la presentación con edward y para que mi familia me viera despues de tanto tiempo, era simple pero elegante, cuando lo vi en el escaparate me enamore de el, menos mal q mi prima Alice no vivia aquí si no estaria todos los dias de compras, ellas es a una de las personas a las q mas echo de menos, era como mi hermana y la quería muchísimo, iba saliendo por la puerta para montarme en el taxi e ir rumbo al aeropuerto, esperamos q el maletero del taxi sea grande, la verdad como estaba muy nerviosa no sabia q ponerme y como no me decidía lo metí todo o casi todo, ya iba camino del aeropuerto espero q edward ya estuviera alli.

-vuelo h3, destino Londres heatdrow, todos los pasajeros que no hayan embarcado aún, diríjase a la puerta H- oí al anuncio de embarque pero como siempre el pesado de Mike no me dejaba. Mike era un compañero de trabajo, el trabajaba conmigo en la atención al cliente en el aeropuerto y cuando tenia un problema siempre venia a mi a que yo se lo solucionara y estaba cansada de el

-hoy no trabajo voy a la boda de mi hermana en Londres, el servicio de atención al cliente tendrá q arreglárselas sin mi.

-pero bella tengo 3 vuelos retrasados y dos de mis agentes están enfermos y... tengo un 2505 en el vuelo 820 hacia París, y otro q se ha quedado atrapado con sus suegros por q no pudimos sacarle de Heatdrow.

-Mike me gustaria ayudarte, en serio pero llevo 3 años sin ver a mi familia y mi vuelo sale en 15 minutos.

-bella por favor, por favor te lo suplico-como odiaba a este hombre pero me daba pena asi q esta bien.

-adelante el 1414 ponlo con el 1610

-y el que esta atrapado

-factura mi equipaje-fui hasta las mesas de atención al cliente y llame al señor Rayakapas, le pedi disculpas en nombre de la compañía aérea

-claro q le entiendo, quiere q su familia le vea tal y como se ve usted, o como se veria si no fuera constantemente discriminado-pero no me di cuenta de q un supervisor estaba detrás mio y cambio un poco mi discurso

-Señor Rayakapas sentimos los inconvenientes pero no somos responsables- se fue el supervisor-le devolveré el importe del billete y cargaré 16000 puntos en su tarjeta, gracias por su llamada y fui corriendo hasta la puerta de embarque, por q ya habian llamado para mi vuelo. Subí al avión y me senté en mi asiento esperando q el de al lado se ocupara con mi cita, estaba muy nerviosa y si no lo haciamos bien y si mi familia no se lo creía...

-su primer vuelo-me dijo una mujer sentada a mi derecha

-no, se casa mi hermana y el padrino es mi ex, quiero saber por donde se sale por si acaso- a la mujer no le convenció mucho mi respuesta por q me miro con cara de esta mujer esta loca y en parte lo estaba, me levante yo no aguantaba más, vi a Tyler un chico de la tripulación con el que hablaba a menudo, tenia que hablar con alguien

-hola bella, te noto nerviosa que te ocurre?

-tyler se casa mi hermana y contrate los servicios de un acompañante, y me tiemblan mucho las piernas por q en cualquier instante mi cita se va a sentar en el 3b y necesito que sea muy, muy guapo

-vaya con el 3b, bella es un dios si no lo quieres para ti dejámelo a mi, ve

-no me atrevo y si no le gusto y se baja del avión

-cariño no se bajara

-como lo sabes

-primero por q tu le pagas y segundo por q las puertas estan cerradas y vamos a despegar, asi q vamos y conoce a tu hombre y ya me lo contaras.

Fue hasta mi asiento, no muy convencida y lo vi de espaldas mientras el cogía dos copas de champán, se dio la vuelta y era dios echo hombre.

-gracias-le dijo a la azafata, se dio la vuelta y yo no podia dejar de mirarlo, era todo en el, esa cara de angel con esos ojos verdad q hipnotizaban, esa boca pequeña q se notaba muy dulce y el resto de su cuerpo mejor ni hablemos por q acabaria muy mal y no queria ser una pervertida.

-hola-le dije tenia q romper el hielo, por q el tampoco dejaba de mirarme y la verdad me sentía algo nerviosa

-bella-se acerco poco a poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando se acerco a mi una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo desde los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza y nunca me había pasado con un hombre, jamas.

-siéntate bella-cada uno se sentó en su asiento y quería dejar algunas cosas claras con el

-me alegro de que lo encontraras-muy bien bella abres la boca y no dices nada mas q tonterías-el aeropuerto, el avión quiero decir...

-siento q no pudieras salir unas horas antes, se que necesitabas unas horas para instalarte

-debes de tener mucho trabajo-de verdad q lo mejor sera quedarme callada, seré imbécil como le pude decir eso, me gire hacia delante, pero todavía tenía algo que decirle

-quiero advertirte algo, conoces esas familias en la que todos están locos, pero al fin al cabo los quieres por q son tu familia, la mía no es así-me interrumpió una azafata cuando le trajo el almuerzo a edward q por cierto, a la azafata se le caía la baba con edward y es normal con semejante dios-quiero a mi padre, pero como es mi padrastro casi no es de la familia, más bien es un rehén- edward pareció que le divertía lo q yo le decía por q empezó a reírse, por lo menos no me veía como una loca psicótica o al menos espero eso, no se en que momento me quede durmiendo pero cuando me desperté, me di cuenta de donde estaba, por fin estaba en Londres mi antiguo hogar.

-damas y caballeros en breves momentos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de heatdrow Londres, durante el aterrizaje deben permanecer en sus asientos hasta que se apaguen las luces de advertencia, son las 4:30 de la tarde hora local y la temperatura es de 21º C, y 70 º F, queremos agradecerles su presencia en este vuelo y deseamos volver a verles muy pronto a bordo-mientras una de las azafatas decía eso yo me di la vuelta y mire a edward

-buenos días-me dijo espero q no estuviera tan mal peinada, me mire en un espejo de mano y me quería morir tendría q arreglarme en un baño del aeropuerto, cuando salimos del aeropuerto me di cuenta de que edward llevaba la corbata del mismo color que mi vestido

-dime que no llevaras ese traje esta noche

-pues si-aunque estaba muy guapo no quería q la llevara

-no es por nada pero es que parece que tu sastre ha cortado un trozo de mi vestido y te han echo una corbata, no esta mal que vayamos conjuntados pero no quiero que nos pasemos, ir así me parece que es demasiado.

-crees que parecería que es adrede

-exacto, que parezca que encajamos pero no que lo intentamos desesperadamente

-yo tengo un truco, si miras a la gente a los ojos no se dan cuenta de lo que llevas puesto

-no quiero que vayamos tan conjuntados, si vas a llevar la corbata tendré que cambiarme de vestido, podría para aquí- le dije al taxista y paramos en un pub parar que yo pudiera cambiarme de vestido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Siempre Contigo**

Habia decidido tener la miente más abierta en lo que respecta a los hombres y al sexo...

Esa noche saldría con una amiga a una discoteca de la ciudad, no era muy aficionada a ese estilo de sitios pero tenía que dejar de verme como una monjita y sacar mi lado sexy.

Jessica no era precisamente una amiga...era una idiota que se hacía pasar por mi amiga, porque salía con ella...fácil era la única que tenía, después de tener una vida tan monótona como la mía, los amigos escaseaban muchísimo, era una de las cosas que debían cambiar en mi vida y hoy empezaría el cambio hacia una nueva y mejorada Isabela Swan.

Llame a Jessica y quedamos en vernos en su casa, yo sabía que ella querría beber y yo jamás bebía...si lo se soy una mujer que jamás se emborrachado, pero mi padre Charlie siempre fue muy sobreprotector conmigo y como he dicho antes tampoco es que tuviera muchos amigos con los que beber.

No sabía que ropa ponerme, así que decidí por una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros, de zapatos mí siempre fieles bailarinas, me rice el pelo y me maquille levemente...habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que me arregle así la última vez y podía decir que me veía muy guapa.

Me eche mi perfume tome mis llaves y algo de dinero extra, me mire en el espejo y estaba muy contenta con el resultado. Guarde mis llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón pero se cayeron al suelo...muy bien bella estúpida, me agache a recogerlas y cuando subí me fije en el espejo...habia una sombra mirándome...bella todavía no has bebido y ya estas imaginando cosas

-seré tonta- guarde mis llaves y salí por la puerta, conduje hasta casa de Jessica cuando llegue toque el claxon para que bajara, a los 10 minutos bajo e iba de todo menos decente...por dios su ropa no insinuaba, directamente mostraba su cuerpo...a lo mejor yo debería vestirme como ella, pero tampoco quería que pensaran que era una cualquiera...una cosa era dar un giro a mi vida pero tampoco de esa magnitud.

Llevaba una falda que apenas tapaba su intimidad y una camiseta con un escote que le llegaba al ombligo, una cosa era ser sexy y otra ser vulgar

-hola bella-me saludo Jessica

-como estas mes

-bien gracias, me sorprendió mucho que me llamaras...cuanto hacia que no salíamos juntas bellita

-lo primero si hace mucho que no salimos juntas, la última vez creo que fue cuando nos graduamos en la universidad y lo segundo no me llames bellita-Jessica y no nos conocíamos desde el instituto, Jessica en el instituto era una de las populares y solo fingía ser mi amiga para que le ayudara con los deberes, ella estudiaría la misma carrera que Administración y dirección de Empresas, se graduó varios años después que yo.  
Elegí esa carrera porque siempre me habia gustado, pero después de unos años en una empresa horrible, decidí montar mi propio negocio...una noche me dio ganas de hacer pasteles y descubrí que eso siempre me habia apasionado, así que decidí que montaría una pastelería. Seguí ahorrando dinero y trabajando en la empresa hasta que por fin...conseguí todo el dinero para abrir la pastelería, el principio fue difícil pero he conseguido que se convierta en una de las mejores pastelerías de todo Seattle y es un gran orgullo para mí.

-como va tu negocito-me dijo despectivamente

-pues para tu información, es una de las mejores pastelerías de toda Seattle y estoy muy orgullosa de mi pastelería-le dije con orgullo

-claro, lo que tú digas-me dijo riéndose, ignore su risa maliciosa

-a que discoteca vamos-le dije

-Al Moon light, sabes donde esta

-no sé, guíame

-claro como la monjita Swan sabría dónde está el club más exclusivo de toda Seattle-me dijo

-no todas somos tan aficionadas a la noche, y a sus excesos- le dije

-que dijiste- me dijo enfadada

-nada, que me guíes no tengo idea de donde estamos-Jessica me guio hasta la discoteca y aparque y nos bajamos del coche.

Jessica intento ponerse al principio pero el guardia de seguridad, la puso al final de la fila. Llevábamos media hora haciendo cola para entrar a la discoteca, cuando alguien me llamo

-bella-me gire para ver quién era

-emmet-le dije sorprendida-que haces aquí

-pues soy el dueño de Moon light, como esta mi artista favorita-dios hay vamos otra vez, emmet era algo efusivo y cada vez que me abrazaba me dejaba sin respiración

-emmet no...puedo res...respirar-le dije intentando zafarme de sus brazos

-lo siento bellas, que haces aquí

-he venido con una amiga

-hola guapo- dijo Jessica dándome un empujón y poniéndose delante de emmet-eres un bombón lo sabias-le dijo pasando su dedo por el pecho de emmet, dios que asco si yo fuera él ya le habría vomitado encima

-si no te importa me gustaría que te apartaras-le dijo emmet

-podríamos pasarla muy bien cariño- le dijo Jessica, ok no sabía si emmet iba a vomitar pero yo si

-te dijo que no zorra, es que acaso no entiendes- una rubia se puso delante de emmet y evito que Jessica lo siguiera tocando

-quien te crees que eres estúpida-le dijo Jessica

-soy la esposa de este hombre, así que te aconsejo que te alejes-le dijo muy enfadada

-y si no quiero que- esto iba a acabar muy mal

-Jessica vámonos-le dije agarrándola del brazo

-cállate estúpida monja-me dijo gritándome

-no le hables así a bella, ni desafíes a mi mujer estúpida, más vale ser una monja y no una zorra como tú, vete de aquí te prohíbo la entrada a mi local fuera de aquí- le dijo emmet muy enfadado, waaaooo realmente daba mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba.

Los guardias de la discoteca sacaron a Jessica de la fila y yo me marche detrás de ellos

-suéltenme estúpidos...que me suelte dije imbéciles-los guardias la soltaron y cayó al suelo de cara

-panda de gilipollas- dijo enfadada, intente ayudarla a levantarse y ella aparto mi mano de un golpe-quita estúpida, no quiero volver a verte monja estúpida...déjame en paz y no vuelvas a llamarme-se levantó y se marchó sin decir una palabra.

Creo que mi noche se estropeo, ande hasta mi coche pero alguien me tomo del brazo, me intente zafar pero me tenía bien agarrada

-suélteme...no me haga nada-le dije al borde de las lágrimas

-tranquila bella soy yo-levante la vista y hay estaba emmet

-emmet estúpido me asustaste-le dije dándole un golpe en el pecho

-lo siento no era mi intención, siento que tu noche se haya estropeado y quería invitarte a tomar una copa con nosotros-me dijo

-no emmet, la verdad prefiero irme a mi casa

-no seas tonta, no acepto un no por respuesta de mi artista favorita-me tomo del brazo y me arrastro dentro del local.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3.

-En momentos asi viene genial un copa, no crees-le dijo edward a mi padre, la verdad necesitaba que edward y el se llevaran bien, la aprobación de mi padre era muy importante para mi, pero que estaba diciendo edward y yo no eramos nada como para que mi padre me diera su aprobación

-le apetece tomar otra señor-le dijo edward a mi papa, la verdad era todo un caballero, ahora estaba segura que habia echo muy bien trayendolo conmigo a la boda

-de donde lo has sacado-me pregunto mi padre

-de las paginas amarillas-le dije en plan broma, pero la verdad es que era cierto lo habia sacado de hay.

-hola-oooh dios mio, no e lo puedo creer mi madre con un microfono, no habia cosa peor en el mundo que eso, bueno si mi madre con un microfono y tocada por el alcohol como lo estaba

-por el amor de dios quien le ha dado un micro

-tranquila bella, no puede ser tan malo

-edward creeme, mi madre con un microfono es como poner a un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio

-tranquila yo te defendere-me dijo dandome un beso en la frente y la verdad me apetecia mas sus besos en otro sitio (eeee mal pensadas me referia a la boca, uyyyy esta bien la mal pensada soy yo, disculpen la interrupcion sigue la historia)

-gracias

-hola- mi madre no dejaba de repetir eso, por dios que no funcionara

-papa ve y le quitas el microfono o quieres que se repita lo del cumpleaños de la tia

Marie

-la verdad yo me lo pase muy bien despues del cumpleaños

-por favor papa, ve si

-esta bien cariño, voy para alla

-que paso en el cumpleaños de tu tia marie?-me pregunto edward curioso

-mi madre y mi padre se pelearon, antes del cumpleaños y mi madre bebio mas de la cuenta y cojio el microfono y empezo a decir que lo mejor de las reconciliaciones con mi padre, eran el increible sexo que tenian despues y que le encantaba que le hiciera esas cosas con las manos, como es normal a partir de hay deje de escuchar-edward no decia nada pero se veia que estaba aguantando la risa

-edward puedes reirte-cuando le dije empezo a reirse carcajadas y yo le acompañe por que se me contagio la risa, se ponia muy guapo cuando reia. En ese momento me tense y edward tambien se dio cuenta

-bella que te pasa, te has puesto blanca como un fantasma

-nada, solo que vi a alguien

-Jacob-me dijo a lo que yo pude solo asentirle

-no te preocupes cielo, demostraremos que estamos super enamorados, aunque tu todavia estes loca por el-me dijo edward y habia algo en sus ojos diferente parecia como que estaba decepcionado, pero eso no podia ser seguro te lo estas inventado bella

Mis ojos de dirigieron hasta donde esta jacob, la verdad estaba muy guapo como siempre, bella basta lo prometiste, es cierto jacob ni nadie mas me haria daño, no lo iba a permitir

-quieres que nos vayamos bella-me dijo edward

-no edward, estoy bien-y me abraze a el, esperaba que no le molestara y por lo que se ve no por que me dio un beso en la cabeza

-aaaa y por cierto edward, no estoy loca por el, ya no-a lo que me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla

-me alegra escuchar eso bella

-ahhh bien por fin funciona-dijo mi madre

-teneis todos el vaso lleno, bien por que voy a decir unas palabras-como me dejara en ridiculo la mataria, sin ninguna contemplacion, dios de que hablaria esta mujer ahora, edward me noto mas nerviosa y me pego a su cuerpo y me dijo al oido

-tranquila bella, recuerda que yo te protejo-a lo que acto seguido paso su nariz por mi cuello lo que me dejo aturdida y bastante ansiosa para que negarlo, ansiosa por que no podia tirarme a por el y arrancarle la ropa con los dientes-dios bella que bien hueles-lo retiro, si que se la arrancaria

-bienvenidos amigos y familiares-dijo mi madre a todos los presentes

-mi marido y yo nos alegramos de daros la bienvenida y agradeceros de que esteis aqui con nosotros en el compromiso de mi hija Rose y sobre todo darle la bienvenida a los McCarthy a nuestra familia.

-Tiene gracia por que siempre pensamos que ibamos a casar a bella en primer lugar, teniamos razones para ello ya que en el instituto era muy popular entre los chicos y una vez estuvimos cerca pero como todos sabeis aquello no pudo ser-en ese momento sono un estridente musica y fue emmet el que choco con el piano para hacer callar a mi madre

-gracias-le dije a mi osito o lo que el me guiño un ojo

-menos mal que emmet hizo algo que sino yo mismo hubiera callado a tu madre, estas bien cariño

-si gracias, solo que te importaria aparentar mas que eres mi novio, no quiero que mientras dure esta mentira me vuelvan a ver con lastima

-no te preocupes cielo-me dijo a lo que yo ni siquiera escuche por que estaba mirando sus ojos, nos quedamos mirando hasta que senti sus labios sobre los mios, me estaba besando edward me esta besando, que hago le repondo, me estoy quieta que hago, y empeze a mover mis labios sobre los suyos, llego un momento en que el beso se volvio apasionado y yo casi no podia respirar pero tampoco queria que edward dejara de besarme, me aprete a su cuerpo y coji entre mis dedos su pelo, era tan sueve el me apreto, a su cuerpo hasta que sentimos un empujon

-de verdad hermanita busquense un cuarto, estan en mi fiesta de compromiso

-emmet te juro que te voy a matar de la manera mas dolorosa posible o mejor te dejare sin herramienta para que en tu luna de miel, juegues al ajedrez

-jajajaj hermanita, no pude evitarlo ademas me debes una

-por eso te va a librar

-joo que genio, mejor vuelve a comerte a eddie por lo menos estabas callada

-em, vete de aqui o no respondo

-I LOVE YOU hermanita

-bella tranquila, no lo mates-me dijo edward-si vas a la carcel no podremos terminar el beso

-voy al baño-le dije a edward la verdad no me atrevia a mirarlo despues de haberlo besado asi

-quieres que vaya contigo-me dijo edward con una sonrisa maliciosa

-la verdad prefiero que te quedes aqui, si no te importa-le dije dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Fui al baño y cuando sali, me encontre con la ultima persona a la que queria ver

-jacob

-hola bells

-por favor jacob no vuelvas a llamarme asi

-lo siento bella pero antes no parecia importarte

-antes era antes y ahora es ahora, han cambiado muchas cosas

-veo que sigues enfadada conmigo

-tendras cara, a ti que te parece me dejastes sin ninguna explicacion un mes antes de nuestra boda, tu que crees

-lo entiendo bella y no se que de que forma pedirte perdon

-no necesito tu perdon, necesito que todos me dejen un poco en paz-bella asi solo le demuestras que el te sigue importando

-esta bien, siento haberte enfadado

-esta bien jacob, perdona no queria hablarte asi pero es que mi madre me ha puesto de mal humor, no pretendia ser grosera

-esta bien bella, no hay problema

-ok, como estas

-estoy genial

-ya lo he visto, solo afirmaba un hecho, veo que has recuperado la sonrisa con un nuevo amor

-la verdad es que edward es genial, llevamos muy poco saliendo pero le quiero muchisimo

-me alegro por ti espero que el si sepa hacerte feliz, ya que yo no pude

-jacob el pasado quedo atras, olvidemoslo

-puedo darte un abrazo

-claro-me acerque a el y lo abraze, dios hasta ahora no me habia dado cuenta, de como lo habia extrañado

-oooo dios mio, dios mio, dios bella-me dijo un duende pegando saltos

-ali, dios mio ali cuanto tiempo-le dije a mi prima

-donde te metes, tengo ginecologos que me llaman mas que tu

-tienes mas de un ginecologo

-si, si no compiten entre ellos se creen que eres demasiado facil

-hola perro imbecil

-hola enana

-que viendo tu obra maestra despues de dejar a mi prima echa una pena

-ali- eso no lo tenia por que saber jacob

-que bella todo el mundo lo sabe que el te destrozo y ahora viene a hacerse el bueno, pues a mi no me engañas no eres mas que un imbecil que mi prima tuvo la desgracia de conocer

-y a ti que te importa, esto es entre yo y bella

-ella me importa, cosa que a ti no parece

-y tu que sabras enana psicopata

-basta los dos, jacob no voy a consentir que te metas con mi prima y ali yo se defenderme solita, asi que se acabo

-lo siento bella, no quise que te enfadaras-me dijo ali, con un puchero

-no te preocupes, prima no sabemos como te he echado de menos

-y yo a ti mi bells, te importaria si te la robo imbecil, gracias-le dijo ali a jacob y me cojio de la mano y me arrastro escaleras abajo

-siempre teneis que estar igual, por favor no tenias que hacer eso ali

-no te estaba salvando de el, sino de ti misma, despues de lo que te hizo como puedes seguir hablandole

-educacion, supongo

-o que tu eres demasiado idiota tambien

-bueno ali, dejalo ya por cierto vienes sola

-cielo por que perder el tiempo con ese gilipollas, cuando el señor atame y hazme lo que quieras esta hay contigo

-a que se dedica

-es terapeuta-edward se dio la vuelta y me guiño un ojo, yo me quede sonriendo y lo que dijo ali no me lo esperaba

-dios acabo de correrme


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4.

Estaba en la barra con Edward para pedir una copa, la verdad ese hombre debería ponerle un altar o algo, por que estaba aguantando mucho por mi, bueno por mi no...es su trabajo. Iba a beber un vaso de Ron cuando la idiota de mi hermana Rosalie me lo pidio, si se nota cuanto la quiero.

-podrias darmelo-me dijo con esa voz odiosa que pone

-claro, no hay problema-le dije sera bruja y es que con mi hermana siempre nos hemos llevado mal, lo intentaba pero era de esas personas que por mas que lo intentaras no te gustaban.

-sabes lo que mas me gusta de esto-me dijo rosalie

-que por fin tienes una excusa para que todo el mundo este pendiente de ti-le dije, ella se creia que era la mas hermosa del mundo y la verdad que era una chica muy hermosa, era rubia y tenia un cuerpo que cualquier chica querria pero cada vez que abria la boca la fastidiaba.

-exacto-me dijo riendose, en esto llego Emmet y le dio una nalgada a su novia

-que haces emmet

-como esta la fututa Sra. McCarthy-le dijo dandole un beso en la boca, y es que siempre habia tenido envidia de la relación de Emmet con mi hermana, no por que emmet me gustara que va, lo veia como a un hermano pero el se desvive por ella, le da todo lo que ella le pide y es un gran novio y va a ser un gran marido, esa hubiera sido la relación que yo hubiera querido tener con Jacob pero las cosas no sucedieron asi, y ya no podia ser de otro modo.

-bien aunque super neviosa, cielo-le dijo dandole un beso.

-dios emmet, dejalo ya puedo verte la boca completa-les dije

-hermanita, no seas envidiosa y haz lo mismo tu con tu novio

-yo si lo hago, y por eso no tiene que verme todo el mundo

-aaaa lo que pasa es que eres un celosa

-ya lo que tu digas me da igual

-claro que tengo razón, no soy un cabrón con mas suerte de toda la tierra-dijo emmet riendose, se notaba que habia bebido mas de la cuenta. Edward sintio mi incomodidas y me abrazo, me pego a su espalda y empezo a tocarme la oreja, esa sensación me encanta parecía que mi cuerpo iba a estallar con tan solo una caricia suya.

-brindo por eso-dijo rosalie, hicieron un paso de baile y acabaron los dos en el suelo, la verdad eran muy graciosos, sobre todo por que emmet cayo encima de rosalie, me imagino a mi hermana pegada en el suelo como una alfombra, jajajaja

-emmet me hicistes daño-le dijo rosalie dandole un zape en la cabeza

-perdona bebe, es que me tropeze con mis pies-le dijo dandole un beso en el hombro

-esto es lo que le ocurre por que no quiere ir a clases de baile, a tan solo dos dias de la boda

-eso es de gays, ni de coña voy yo a eso-dijo emmet

-cariño, no sabes bailar tienen que enseñarnos

-rose no voy a ir, me da igual

-pues muy bien, vamos a pasar nuestra luna de miel en camas separadas, te parece bien

-rose eso no es justo, quien va a aprender a bailar antes de casarse-le dijo em haciendole un puchero

-creo que todo el mundo-le dije, la verdad es que eso no me lo perderia por nada del mundo, em bailando, lo grabaria para la posteridad.

te estas quedando conmigo-me dijo em

-te acompañaremos-dijo edward

-ni siquiera te conozco y ya te adoro-le dijo rose a mi edward, en serio dije mi edward me volvi loca

-casi esposita, vamos quiero saludar a alguien, nos perdonan chicos-nos dijo em

-gracias edward

-por que cielo

-por lo de antes, por salvarle el culo a emmet

-no es nada, ademas se que es importante para ti

-por eso, gracias

-solo hay un problema, no te he preguntado si sabes bailar-me dijo edward

-no te preocupes, se me da bastante bien bailar-le dije

-eso lo veremos

-ya quiero comprobarlo-me dijo edward dandome un beso en la nariz

si quieres apostamos algo

-esta bien, cuentame de que se trata

-si consigo bailar todo el rato sin tropezar si quiera, gano la apuesta, y si tropiezo aunque sea una vez ganas tu, de acuerdo

-ok, esta bien y que nos apostamos

-todavia no lo he decidido, cuando te gane ya te lo dire

-yo ya lo he decidido

-asi que es-le dije, tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que seria pero algo me decia que no iba a decirmelo tan facil

-aaaa ya lo veras cuando te gane

-si claro, eso es lo que te crees tu-se acerco a mi oido y me susurro

-deberias dejarme ganar, asi sabras que es mi premio

-prefiero quedarme con la intriga

-eso lo veremos bellita hermosa- se acerco y me beso ligeramente en los labios

-creo que te esta llamando tu madre cielo, deberias ir a ver que quiere-me dijo edward

-ok, voy a ver-me acerque hacia mi madre.

-que pasa mama

-ya en serio, estas con ese chico-me dijo mi mama

-si mama, estamos juntos por que?

-no por que pense en un tonteria

-en que pensastes mama

-pense que solo era un amigo que habias traido para que todos no estuvieran pendiente tuya

-como puedes pensar eso

-hija por que te conozco, pero bueno los amigos no se besan como tu lo has echo con ese chico

-tu misma te has contestado mama-le dije a punto de irme

-espera hija una pregunta mas

-que quieres mama

-es bueno en la cama-me dijo

-mama como crees que te vaya a responde eso, obvio no te lo voy a decir

-por que hija, si quieres te cuento yo mis cosas

-mama, no te voy a contar nada asi que no insistas

-bella que haces aqui sola-me dijo ali

-gracias sobrina por la parte que me toca

-me referia que donde esta ese pedazo de novio que tiene-les dije enfadada a ellas no les importaba como era edward en la cama, ni tenian por que decir que estaba como un queso, aunque la verdad lo estaba

-ali, podrias dejar de hablar asi de mi novio

-uyyy de verdad te gusta, si no, no me hubieras dicho que no le dijera que estaba como un queso

-anda ya no digan tonterias

-ali tiene razon hija se te a puesto una cara de celosa

-eso no es cierto

-lo que tu digas cielo, voy a ver a mis amigas

-las viejas chismosas esas, por que las habra invitado

-ya lo sabes cariño, tu madre es igual de chismosas que ellas, perdona que te lo diga pero es verdad

-dime algo que no sepa-le dije a ali

-cariño deberias de tener cuidado

-por que dices eso ali

-por que hay mucha mujer sola aqui y puede que toquen algo que te pertenece

-edward no haria una cosa asi

-edward no, pero las mujeres tu sabes que podemos ser muy lobas

-sobre todo tu prima-le dije

-eso me ofende, pero es cierto que deberias ir con edward ya que va a ver a cierto ex tuyo y eso si puede ser peligroso

-voy para alla-mi prima tenia razón aunque edward ya conocia toda la historia con Jacob, no me atrevia a que le dijera algo malo de mi

-estabas aqui-le dije a edward dandole un beso en los labios

-hola bella, hola-me dijo jacob

-aaa hola has conocido a mi ex-le dije a edward, jacob miraba feo a edward, por que acaso estaria celoso, no puede ser el fue el que me dejo, el fue el quien rompio nuestro compromiso, ahora no tiene por que sentirse mal

-le estaba contando como nos conocimos...si en aquel partido-me dijo edward

-aaa si de los nicks-le dije a edward

-odiabas los deportes-me dijo jacob

-solo el cricket

-es cierto, bueno los dejo

-sera mejor que me vaya-nos dijo jacob

-parece muy triste, de que estabais hablando-le dije a edward

-creo que ha bebido, pero aun esta loco por ti-de verdad edward dijo eso, no me lo puedo creer, entonces por que rompio conmigo, no lo entiendo esto es demasiado complicado

-nos conocemos de algo-le dijo una mujer a edward

-no-le dije para que nos dejara en paz

-que te ha dicho, no querra que volvamos-le dije

-no lo se bella, solo es la sensación que a mi me dio, a lo mejor me puedo equivocar

-estas seguro, de que no te dijo nada mas

-no, solo estaba dolido por que queria a una mujer y dijo que era de otro hombre, entonces miro y creo que te miro a ti

-asi que estais aqui-nos dijo ali, por dios la mataria nos corto en lo mejor y no por que jacob me importara ya solo que tenia curiosidad, jamas me dio una explicación

-alice-le dije enfadada

-perdon, no queria interrumpir su idilico momento pero es que me voy ya y queria despedirme

-esta bien perdona-le dije dandole un abrazo y despidiendome de ella

-adios guapa-se acerco otra vez a mi y me dijo al oido-aprovecha esta noche con ese dios- a lo que yo me sonroje

-adios edward un placer haberte conocido-le dijo ali

-el placer fue mio

-no creeme fue todo mio, si no estuvieras con mi prima te tiraria los trastos pero ya sabes los novios de la familia no se tocan, aunque me pese

-ali por favor-le dije

-esta bien perdon, nos vemos parejita feliz

-edward nosotras tambien deberiamos irnos, estoy bastante cansada por el viaje

-esta bien vamos a despedirnos-nos despedimos de mis familiares mas allegados y los que de verdad me importaban, los demas que les partan un rayo. Nos fuimos con mis padres que tambien se iban ya, en realidad todo el mundo se estaba llendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5.

Llegamos a mi casa y por fuera se veia, tal y como la recordaba, la misma pintura, el mismo cesped hasta el columpio con el que jugaba de pequeña y en el que me sentaba cada vez que necesitaba pensar, ese sitio siempre me ayudaba cuando necesitaba pensar.

Bajamos mi equipaje, la verdad no se por que había traido tantas cosas, cuando la mitad de ellas no me las iba a poner, a tenía que elegir lo que me mejor me quedaba para que jacob se muriera de celos. Edward como buen caballero que es me ayudo con las maletas llevandolo el casi todo, el pobre mañana tendría dolores en los musculo...es un sol.

-puedes con todo-le dije

-si bella, no te preocupes-me dijo cojiendo las maletas, entramos a la casa y la verdad había cambiado, mi madre seguro le dio uno de sus ataques decorativos y derecoro toda la casa, espero que papa la frenara, la ultima vez quiso pintar la sala de estar de un color naranja fuerte...menos mal que la hicimos entrar en razón, esta vez se modero y las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono azul claro muy bonito, algo sencillo y discreto...me parece que ese color no lo eligio mi madre, seguro mi papa la convencio, mi madre azul claro, antes muerta.

Subimos las maletas y menos mal que estaban mis padres, sino el pobre de edward tendria que dar muchos viajes para recojerlas todas, ya que insistio en que yo no cojiera nunguna, vaya tonteria pero bueno asi es edward.

-hemos llegado-le dije a edward, a lo que el me sonrio, menos mal que tenia ese cuerpo muy bien formado, por eso se notaba que no estaba cansado.

-oooohhh-dijo mi madre y se notaba que iba a echar un pulmon por la boca

-gracias mama-le dije

-toma cielo, la proxima vez no traigas tantas cosas-pero si mi mama estaba mal, mi papa estaba igual o peor

-gracias papa-le dije dandole un beso-cuanto pesa verdad

-gracias por invitarme-dijo edward haciendo gala de su perfectos modales, este hombre podia enamorar a cualquiera...y a ti tambien asi que no te hagas mona-me dijo a mi misma maldito subconsisente, por que no se callaria

-no seas tonto, estamos encantados de conocerte-le dijo mi mama-aunque la verdad no sabía ni que existias-mi madre y su gran boca

-vamos rennee-dijo mi padre, dios lo bendiga desde luego el cielo lo tenia ganado, si soportaba a mi madre y todas sus excentricidades.

-adoro las sorpresas-dijo mi madre

-donde va a dormir edward-les dije a mi padres-mi madre tiene una regla sobre hombres y mujeres durmiendo en la misma cama, cuando no hay un anillo de por medio-le dije a edward, se ve que le hizo gracia por que su sonrisa se agrando

-no seas boba-me dijo mi madre

-que-dije sorprendida

-no soy tan retograda como piensa mi hija-me dijo mi madre dandome un beso y marchandose. Entramos a mi cuarto y mierda, no me acordaba de la ultima decoración que hice antes de irme a EEUU, me dio por la flores, el por que de esa decoración, mi vida por ese entonces era fria y melancolica y pense que poniendo mi habitacion de flores me daria el calor y la alegria que es esa epoca.

-siento la decoración, pase por una grave estapa floral-le dije a edward

-no te preocupes-me dijo dandome un beso en la frente, en la frente no un poco más abajo pero se puede saber que estaba diciendo

Empeze a guardar mis cosas en los muebles y edward se fue dirigido al armario para guardar sus cosas

-air suplay-me pregunto extrañado

-ooo mis padre tuvieron un estudiante aleman de intercambio hace algunos años, debio dejarselo-le dije arrancando el dichoso poster, lo quemaria para que no me diera mas problemas. Me fui al baño, y tire el papel

-todo el mundo conoce sus existos, pero sus baladas menos conocidas son conmovedoras-le dije a edward. Me dispuse a desmaquillarme y a cambiarme de ropa, no soportaba este vestido ni un segundo más

-es una costumbre de tus clases de ballet o de andar por el mundo de puntillas

-perdona que-le dije

-por que siempre te pones de puntillas

-no lo hago, además nunca hice ballet-le dije cerrando la puerta quería tener un poco de intimidad. Sali del baño desmaquillada y con el pelo suelto, mierda me deje en el cuarto mi pijama y ni en broma iba a salir con solo la toalla puesta, estaba loca pero no para tanto. Me puse el vestido otra vez y edward estaba colgando su chaqueta, me dirigi a mi mesita y coji un pijama rosa de flores como no, que habia dejado aqui para cuando volviera, la verdad parecia tipo abuela, pero no me iba a poner ningun pijama sexys que alice me obligo a comprarme ya que no me interesaba seducir a edward.

Edward se estaba quitando la camisa y se veia algo de su pecho bien formado, su musculo la verdad era un hombre muy atractivo

-sabias que era yo-me dijo señalando al recorte de revista que tenia encima de la cama y menos mal que lo mencionaba por que tenia mucha curiosidad sobre lo que en el ponia.

-tengo una amiga en la revista-le dije y se notaba enfadado por que saco su camisa de un solo tirón...bella concentrate recuerda mirar a las personas fijamente es de mala educación, solo miralo lo estrictamente necesario

-menudo anonimato-me dijo edward, seguro me pillo mirando su cuerpo, por eso gire mi cabeza, hacia el otro lado

-echa un vistazo, viene incluido-me dijo edward, dios que verguenza me pillo mirandolo...tierra tragame y no me dejes escapar, empeze a reirme y me salio una risa nerviosa, a lo que edward se me quedo mirando, cuando empezo a desabrochar su pantalones, como me gustaria quiterselos con la boca...bella pero que te pasa ahora eres peor que cuando eras adolescente

-perdona estoy un poco nerviosa-le dije-nunca pense que podria pasarme

-que podria pasarte-me repitio edward

-si, me refiero a que, coji el telefono, te traje a aqui y te di 6000 $ de mi fondo de pensiones-mientras yo iba hablando edward se fue a la ducha y mientras por el camino se quitaba su boxer, dios vaya culo tenía, este culo debio ser, lo mismo que para eva la manzana, un objeto prohibido, solo con verlo esta cometiendo un pecado. Me gire no queria que pensara que era un pervertida o algo por el estilo, pero es que estaba tan rico

-puedes acercarme el shampoo-me dijo edward

-shampoo, claro-le dije acercandoselo. Me dirigi a la habitación pero tenía mucha curiosidad y quería preguntarle sobre el articulo

-aqui dices que vivistes muy temprano el sexo, y que luego te establecistes por tu cuenta, fue asi como paso-le dije

-Señorita esta haciendome un interrogatorio-me dijo

-no, no solo siento curiosidad-le dije

-pues sabe usted una cosa, no puedo responder a menos de que yo consiga algo a cambio-me dijo

-muy bien que quieres

-que tu tambien respondas a algunas preguntas

-muy bien, que te parece si jugamos al juego de las 20 preguntas, una pregunta cada uno y cuando haya una que no queramos responder, saltamos esa

-en serio el juego de las 20 preguntas-me dijo extrañado

-si lo se es algo tonto-la verdad ese juego es muy infantil, no se por que lo propuce

-esta bien bella, empieza-me dijo

-ok, estonces respondeme a la misma pregunta que te hice antes-le dije

-la verdad es que mi madre era un stripper, se paso un monton conmigo, a veces limpiaba su lenceria mientras yo me estaba bañando-pobre edward, me dio mucha pena por el, que madre tan cruel como podia hacerle eso a su hijo-en nueva york necesitaba un nueva forma de conocer la intimidad y el sexo pero con ciertas reglas

-vaya-solo eso le dije, no se me ocurria nada mas, edward asomo la cabeza por la ducha del baño y dijo

-te estaba vacilando-y comenzo a reirse, la verdad me lo habia creido todo, su risa me encantaba por lo que yo tambien empeze a reirme

-seras idiota-a lo que le tire la toalla

-bien, en esta parte dices textualmente-mientras hablaba me daba la vuelta por que no queria verlo desnudo, aunque la verdad me gustaria secarle las gotas de agua con mi lengua...bella cuenta 1, 2, 3, tranquila-cada mujer tiene la vida amorosa que desea, no crees que generalizas demasiado-dije dandome la vuelta y me encontre a edward como dios lo trajo al mundo, y dios mio literalmente se me seco la boda, eso existia...debe verdad ese tamaño existe en un hombre...ooooo dios mio

-ooooohhh-dije tapandome los ojos

-vamos bella, no me digas que nunca has visto a ningun hombre desnudo

-por supuesto que si...pero dios mio-dije todavia estaba como ida, a lo que el empezo a reirse, se puso la toalla cosa que agradecía enormemente

-además y si no recuerdo mal me tocaba preguntar a mi-e dijo

-no, la verdad no, me preguntastes no me digas que nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo, asi que eso cuenta como pregunta, asi que responde

-la verdad esto no se lo perdonare señorita

-ok, responde-le dije

-cual era la pregunta-me dijo

-cada mujer tiene la vida amorosa que desea, no crees que generalizas demasiado, crees sinceramente que yo, quiero estar soltera y ser desgraciada, que yo quiero estar colgada de un tio que salio conmigo varios años y que de repente me rompio el corazón-le dije

-en cuanto a lo segundo nada ocurre de repente, y en cuanto a lo primero si, lo creo firmemente

-que

-cuando estes lista, y dejes de ser desgraciada sucedera-me dijo-hasta entonces-salio del cuarto de baño y se fue a la habitación a vestirse, necesitaba darme una ducha y descansar habia sido un dia de muchas emociones y me encontraba muy cansada

-cuando estuvistes hablando con jacob, como estaba-me estaba preparando para dormir, si preparando para dormir quiere decir poner cojines en la cama, entre edward y yo, no por que edward intentara algo, era por que me daba miedo mi reacción hacia ese cuerpo del pecado que tenia y que con los cojines me sentia mas segura

-como un juguete inofensivo y sin pilas-me dijo

-en serio...jacob-se me hacia dificil de creer

-parecia atormentado

-de que manera, como si...estuviera celoso de verme con otro, como...si se arrepintiera de tirar por la borda lo nuestro-me meti dentro de la cama y edward ni siquiera se movio-las cosas no han salido tal y como yo pensaba-edward seguro que se durmio escuchando mis tonterias pero de verdad necesitaba saberlo, el...jacob nunca me dio un explicación de por que, siempre se la pedi y nunca me dijo, por eso tenia tanto interes. Me dormi poco despues ya que estaba muy cansada despues de tantas actividades.

Nos despertamos, desayunamos y nos fuimos al campo, donde se celebraría, la jornada de jovenes en el campo, alli salude a todos y presente a edward a los que ayer no pudieron asistir a la fiesta de compromiso y entre todos decidimos jugar a un partido de beisbol, edward y yo estabamos juntos en el mismo equipo junto con mi hermana rosalie y mi prima ali, y jacob y emmett estaban juntos en el otro equipo con mas amigos y miembros de nuestra familia

-vamos mueve el culo-le gritaba jacob a emmet para que corriero mas, ya que mi rosalie estaba a punto de hacer una carrera.

-tiramela, tiramela-gritaba jacob, era un hombre muy competitivo y nunca le gustaba perder. Mi hermana llego a carrera y empezamos a celebrarlo

-muy bien cielo-le dijo mi osito

-eee pero que dices-le dijo jacob

-no pasa nada-le dijo em. Era el turno de batear de Alice, espero que no hiciera una de las suyas y le diera con la pelota a jacon, lo que menos queria es hacer un viaje al hospital

-estas lista alice-le dijo jacob

-claro capullo-le dije, jacob le tiro la pelota y ali le dio y corrio hasta media base (N/A perdon si no escribo bien las reglas del besibol pero la verdad es que no tengo mucha idea de este deporte). Me tocaba batear a mi y la verdad jacob se preparaba por que sabia que era pesima jugando a todos los deportes y eso era una clara ventaja para su equipo, pero tenia otros metodos para que el no estuviera tan concentrado

-muy bien a batear bella-me dijo edward, coji una botella y bebi agua, bueno mas bien me la tire el agua encima, llevaba una camisa blanca y si me la mojaba un poco claramente se veria un poco de mi sujetador, distracción asegurada para jacob, ademas me habia puesto uno de sus favoritos, y la verdad pense que los habia tirados todos. Mire a edward y tenia la cara tipica de "que se supone que estas haciendo" y jacob que se daba la vuelta, y se notaba claramente que se habia excitado, jacob se giro a dar instrucciones a mi prima susan que estaba en su equipo, y esa fue mi oportunidad en desabrocharme la camisa y hacer un nudo con ella, asi de me veia mi ombligo.

-vamos bella, a batear-me dijo edward, otra vez, coji el bate y me coloque en mi base, me puse en posición y saque el culo para a fuera, una clara invitación a jacob para que se distrajera

-tratame con cariño-le dije a jacob, la misma frase que le dije cuando fue nuestra primera vez, se que el la recordo por que su amiguiti jakye como el lo llamaba estaba disponible, y entre el amiguito de edward y el de jacob, gana jacob y por goleada. Jacob tiro y yo no le di y el grito

-fuera-dijo jacob, el y emmett se pusieron a hacer su baile de la victoria y edward se coloco en la base ya que era el proximo en batear.

Me aceque a edward y le dije al oido

-no le des-refiriendo a jacob, jacob tiro y edward le dio y corrio por todo el campo e hizo una carrera, cuando llego a mi me abrazo

-se supone que deberias ayudarme-le dije correspondiendole al abrazo

-y lo hago, mira-me dijo y yo mira donde estaba jacob, claramente muy enfadado, genial esa era la idea, me subi encima de edward y enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, cuando deje de mirar a jacob, nos quedamos mirandonos a los ojos y me fui acercando poco a poco, de verdad tenia muchas ganas de volver a besar sus labios y no por que me viera jacob, si no por que de verdad lo necesitaba, empezamos despacio pero el beso se torno demandante y pasional, casi no podia respirar pero ahora mismo no me importaba respirar

-eeee paren que se van a comer, el uno al otro-nos dijo emmett de verdad mataria a emmett de una forma lente y muy muy dolorosa


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6.

Despues del partido en el campo y de matar a emmet por imterrumpirme el beso con edward, fuimos a casa donde tendriamos que arreglarnos para ir a las despedidas, llegamos a mi casa y subi directa a mi habitación a darme una ducha, sali y me fui a la habitación la verdad ya no me daba verguenza salir con solo uan toalla y que edward me viera, ya que el saliera sin nada encima ayudaba y mucho, lo que no ayudaba era a mi autocontrol pero no me atrevia...lo se, lo se soy una cobarde pero tampoco queria hacerme ilusiones con edward por que cuando se terminara todo este rollo de la boda, todo acabaria y cada uno se iria por su lado...y tenia que hacerme a la idea, no podia enamorarme de edward, el no me trataba diferente de sus otras clientas, por que tendria yo que ser especial.

Decidi vestirme y dejar de pensar en tonterias...ya me preocuparia cuando llegara el momento por ahora solo queria que las cosas siguieran igual con edward, mire por la ventana y alli estaba mi papa, limpiando su barco, la verdad le tenia mucho cariño, me puse una falda corta, una blusa sin mangas azul cielo, unos calcetines de muchos colores y unas sandalias plateadas, ya lo se diran que mujer mas mal vestida pero el tema de la despedida era los colores y por eso decidi ponerme unos calcetines con unas sandalias, me maquille levemente y me puse un pañuelo en el cuello a juego con los calcetines, mientras yo terminaba de maquillarme edward leia el periodico, pareciamos un matrimonio mientras el la esperaba para irse a cenar o algun sitio, ves bella esas son las ideas que no debes hacerte, edward no es para ti, no queria engañarme a mi misma, creando en mi cabeza algo que yo se a ciencia cierta que no iba a ser posible, deje los pensamientos absurdos y termine de pintarme los labios.

Miraba a edward de reojo y el me miraba a mi, yo giraba la cabeza, volvia a mirar y el volvio a darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando

-que pasa bella-me dijo

-nada, solo que no me gusta dejarte solo con ellos, pueden ser muy imbeciles cuando quieren

-bella no seas tonta, creeme que sabre defenderme, ademas ya soy un chico grande, vamos-se levanto y me dio su mano para que la tomara, sin dudar lo hice y otra vez me atraveso el cuerpo ese extraña corriento, solo pensar que tenia tan cerca a edward me ponia frenetica y ansiosa

-estas preciosa bella-me miro de arriba a abajo-pero y esos calcetines-me dijo extrañado

-ya lo se, son algo estrafalarios pero el tema de la despedida es el color

-entiendo-me dijo riendose-sueltala

-que suelte el que-le dije extrañada

-desde que hemos salido de la habitación quieres hacerme una pregunta pero no te atreves, hazla

-como lo sabes-me dijo

-he aprendido a leerte muy bien en lo poco que nos conocemos-vale esa respuesta no me la esperaba para nada, como que habia aprendido a leerme, eso quiere decir que cuando yo estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por su cercania el lo notaba, dios bella creo que te has lucido, haz contratado al yoda de los acompañantes (cuando bella se refiera a yoda, es al de las guerras de las galaxias y lo veremos mas adelante por que es el mote cariñoso que le pone a edward, no me lo invente yo lo dice la pelicula)

-has ido alguna boda-le pregunte curiosa

-el juego de las 20 preguntas otra vez-me dijo sonriendome

-mas o menos, vas a responderme

-creo que eso es otra pregunta y mi respuesta es si

-si, como que si pero a cual?

-eso ya son tres preguntas bella y no te lo respondere hasta que tu no me respondas a otras tres

-eso no es justo-dije enfadandome, casi parecia una niña pequeña a la que le han negado un caramelo, pero quien no queria un caramelo como edward

-bella enfadandote no conseguiras nada puedo ser muy persuasivo, ademas cuando te enfadas estas adorable y absolutamente sexy-me dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla a lo que yo me quede en estado de shock

-vamos que se nos hace tarde-dijo edward cogiendo mi mano y saliendo de mi habitación, cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa vi a mi padre que todavia seguia limpiando su barco

-adios papa-le dije dandole un beso en la mejilla

-adios princesa, estas preciosa

-gracias

-edward toma-mi padre le lanzo a edward las llaves de su coche-y asegurate que conduces por el lado correcto

-que es el izquierdo-dijo edward, menos mal que lo sabia, yo estaba acostumbrada a conducir en inglaterra pero cuando me fui a eeuu, me fue un poco dificil adaptarme a como conducen alli.

Nos subimos al coche y edward se puso en el lado del conductor

-tu padre tiene muy buen gusto, yo tambien tengo un volvo en estados unidos

-cuales son tus preguntas-le dije cambiando de tema a uno mas interesante

-por que tanta curiosidad-me dijo

-la verdad me llama la atención, que clases de mujeres pueden ser capaces de contratar un servicio como el tuyo-cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije, casi me hubiera gustado arrancarme la lengua

-edward...perdon yo no quise decir eso-le dije arrepentida, el no me respondio se notaba que estaba enfadado...muy enfadado

-de verdad edward, perdona a veces no mido mis palabras y suelto a la primera idiotez que se me viene a la cabeza

-sabes lo que mas me fastidia bella, que tienes curiosidad y quieres conocer sus historias por que en el fondo piensas que eres patetica por contratar mis servicios y te da mas curiosidad saber que tipo de mujeres son, si son tan desesperadas como lo estabas tu cuando hable contigo la primera vez, por el amor de dios...bella ninguna mujer me dejo 7 mensajes en el contestador

-lo se, yo soy la peor de todas, estaba tan desesperada por que no supieran la verdad que hace 3 años y todavia no he logrado superar el daño que me hizo jacob, y que cada vez que lo veo recuerdo todo lo que pasamos, por eso te contrate para que hicieras olvidarme de esta estupida boda y mucho mas de su estupido padrino-dije con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, edward paro el coche y me miro

-lo siento bella, soy un imbecil perdona, no quise decirte eso

-no yo quise menospreciar tu trabajo, al reves te agradezco que estes aqui enormemente-edward se acerco y me seco las lagrimas y me dio un suave beso en la frente

-vamos que el estupido padrino me esta esperando-me dijo edward a lo que yo sonrei

-de verdad bella, no quise ser tan grosero contigo perdon, te respondere a una de tus preguntas para que me perdones

-no hace falta

-lo que sea por verte sonreir de nuevo y que esos soles que tienes por ojos vuelvan a brillar como lo estabas haciendo hasta hace 3 minutos-a lo que yo inmediatamente me sonroje

-esta bien, has ido a alguna boda-le dije a edward

-no, pero si a varios entierros

-un acompañante a un entierro, con un muerto delante-le dije extrañada

-imaginate enfrentarte a eso sola-me dijo edward y la verdad no me queria ver en la situación

-alguna vez te has sentido atraido por una clienta-le pregunte

-te dije una bella-asi es cierto-se que te puede mucho la curiosidad pero nunca hablo de otras clientas-ya casi habiamos llegado donde se celebraria la despedida de soltera


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7.

Seguia con mi ronda de preguntas y creo que edward ya ni me escuchaba

-cuanto te pagaban?

-alguna te ofrecio algo más?

-cuantas queria acostarse contigo?-le pregunte yo creo que en el poco trayecto desde mi casa hasta donde se celebraria la despedida le habia echo como 15 prguntas y solo una me contesto

-bella si no te conteste a ninguna por que sigues insistiendome, creeme puedo ser mas terco que tu, aunque eso es dificil-dijo riendose

-no te burles, no es malo sentir curiosidad

-bella no insitas, esas mujeres me pagan para que no hable de lo que ellas me piden o no, no puedo ir hablando de otras mujeres entiendelo

-esta bien-le dije resignada la verdad el tenia razon, a mi no me gustaria que edward le dijera a otra clienta lo que yo hice o deje de hacer con el

-no lo entiendes, no se trata solo de sexo sino de cumplir las necesidades de la gente-dijo edward mientras iba a abrirme la puerta del coche y a ayudarme a salir de coche

-por favor, eres el yoda de los acompañantes que me contestaras fue mas dificil que entrar en la universidad

-no, te juro que no me gusta jugar-a lo que yo asenti-en serio, es mucho mas...mucho mas

-sutil-dije yo, a lo que edward asintio

-no se trata de mi, sino de ti-la verdad que eso no me quedo muy claro

-demuestralo-le dije

-vas a llegar tarde bella

-vamos demuestramelo o no eres capaz-le dije poniendo mi bolso en el techo del coche y recostandome en el coche, edward se pego a mi y casi nuestros cuerpos se tocaban, solo faltaba un centimetro y edward se echaria literalmente encima mia

-algo me lo impide, las palabras moralmente repungante-me dijo edward

-demuestramelo

-cierra los ojos-yo no estaba muy segura como siempre yo y me gran boca-cierra los ojos-me volvio a repetir edward-bella cie..rra los...ojos-a lo que yo al final los cerre, edward se acercaba y podia notar todo su cuerpo y su respiración juntos a mis labios era una arma muy poderosa para el ya que me moria por besarlo de nuevo, las mariposas de mi estomago parecia que querian salir fuera por que no paraban quietas y eso me ponia mas nerviosa y tambien la incertidumbre de que no sabia que iba hacer edward a continuación, me recoste totalmente sobre el coche y podia sentir como los labios de edward estaban cerca...muy cerca, comenzo a acariciarme el cuello y me toco los labios con sus dedos

-estas a salvo...relajate-me decia edward, solo me estaba hablando y yo me queria morir, necesitaba urgentemente sus labios

-relajate bella, no pienso besarte-mierda...edward me estoy muriendo por que lo hagas, y mientras me decia esas palbras con una mano me tocaba la nuca y con la otra me hacia cosquillas en la cintura, asi como quiere que me relaje

-va arrepentirse de haberte dejado, asi que no te preocupes, olvida el pasado, olvida las penas pero no olvides que eres una mujer increible bella-me dijo y yo no sabia ya ni donde estaba, me moria por irnos de nuevo a mi habitacion y olvidarde de todo y de todos, solo que edward me repetiera todo eso mientras nos amabamos, ahora entendia como era tan dificil conseguir que edward te diera una cita, seria el chico mas solicitida de todo nueva york

-hazlo asi y se dara cuenta de lo que ha perdido-me dijo separandose de mi pero se me quedo mirando a los ojos

-hay que joderse, vales lo que cuestas-le dije al final acabamos riendonos juntos y edward se apoyo en el coche y se espero mientras yo me recuperaba de nuestro experimento

-debes irte-me dijo edward, me levante del coche

-vale yoda-y me puse a andar para el frente, pero edward me giro y ande para el otro lado que debia ser la direccion exacta, maldito edward y su maldito experimento pero dios como lo habia disfrutado.

Entre en el pub y alli ya estan todas, ya no me acordaba de la puntualidad inglesa

-bella que te pasa, traes una cara muy rara-me dijo mi prima ali

-nada, no me ocurre nada-le dije, sabia que no la habia convencido alice tenia como un sexto sentido, sabia cuando le estaba mintiendo

-vamos chicas empezemos con la despedida-dijo rose, bebiendo de un solo trago un vaso de tequila

-chicas por Rose-dije yo haciendo un brindis

-por rose-dijeron todas a la vez, en ese momento se escucho un oooohhhh de todas las chicas de la despedida, yo me gire a ver que sucedia y vi a edward entrar por la puerta, me acerque a el y me dijo

-te olvidastes el bolso, vas a necesitarlo-me dijo

-estoy ida, vaya cabeza

-por que no te quedas un ratitoy te tomas algo con nosotras-le dijo ali

-no se-dijo edward mirando a rose

-no pasa nada tranquilo-dijo mi hermana

-vamos lo estas deseando-dijo ali

-no sera mejor que yo me vaya-dijo edward

Las chicas hicieron un circulo alrededor de edward y emepzaron a decir cosas como que guapo y que bien huele, en ese momento yo estaba un poco celosa pero sabia que edward no haria nada con ninguna de esas chicas y eso me tranquilizaba

-que te parece bella, se tira a ese tio-dijo mi prima ali-en serio deberias de enviarle una caja de bombones o una botella de vino como agradecimiento-yo estaba embobada viendo como el hombre de mi sueños era rodeado por una manada de mujeres deseosas de su carne...de verdad dije hombre de mis sueños, me acerque a el y lo salve de todas aquellas fieras

-debe de ser genial que te paguen por ser tu mismo-le dije en el oido

-y quien dice que soy asi-me dijo el.

-perdonad-dijo rose

-rose gracias por permitirme presenciar un ritual exclusivamente femenino, brindo por los hombres que os han ganado, por los fracasados que os han perdido y por los afortunados que os conoceran-dijo edward y seguro que ya tenia enamoradas a la mayoria de mujeres de la despedida de mi hermana

Nos pusimos a andar hacia la entrada y le di un casto besos en los labios pero las lobas que tenia como amigas y en mi familia gritaron pidiendo mas y me acerque a edward y le di un beso apasionado, el al principio no se lo esperaba y no me respondia pero luego pidio permiso para profundizarlo y yo gustosa se lo concedi, el beso no duro mucho por que mis amigas y familia no dejan de gritar y me daba mucha verguenza que me vieran besarme asi, me separe y le dije adios a edwarda y cuando me acerque todas las chicas me aclamaban

-no me puedo creer que lo hayas visto tu primero, no sabes lo deprimida que estoy, puede alguien traerme una copa por favor-dijo ali

Yo no se ni cuantos litros de alcohol tenía en el cuerpo, deje de beber alrededor de las 8 de la tarde y la despedida empezo a las 5, y claro mi prima y mi hermana estaban mas acostumbradas que yo a beber y por eso no les afectaba tanto, la verdad es que las tres estabamos ya bastantes borrachas, yo estaba sentada por que todo me daba vueltas, ali estaba ligando con el camarero y rose bailaba como loca encima del escenario, la verdad que la cara del camarero me sonaba muchisimo y no se de que le conocia, ali no hacía mas que cojer un cigarillo detras de otro para que se los encendiera con su mechero, yo me estaba bebiendo un tequila la verdad es que ya no se ni lo que bebia, me daba igual...espera un segundo ya se de que conozco a ese chico es Jasper un exnovio del instituto..como habia cambiado con razon no lo reconoci

-jasper-le pregunte, se giro y me miro luego se acerco a mi y me abrazo

-bella...dios casi no te reconocia

-ni yo a ti tampoco...ooo dios mio no te reconoci de casualidad pero to creia que estabas en San Francisco o era en Nepal

-cerca en Sidney-dijo riendose...ufff que corte-pero echaba mucho de menos la lluvia

- te ha dicho bella que te dejo por culpa de tu mal aliento-dijo rose

-no la escuches esta borracha-le dije disculpando a mi hermana pero era la verdad le olia el aliento muchisimo-seguro que sabes que yo no te dej

-de echo si lo hicistes-me dijo riendose, la verdad que jasper fue uno de mis mejores amigos...deje mi amistad con el por que jacob era muy celoso y no queria que me juntara con mis ex, ahora me arrepiento de todo lo que hice cuando estaba con el, sobre todo de dejar a atras a los buenos amigos como jasper-era comprensible eras las que estaba mas buena del todo el instituto

-todos sabiamos que bella seria unas de las ex alumnas mas guapas...por que fue elegida miss ojos bonitos, miss sonrisa bonita, miss quien mejor envejecería, eres mi medi hermana pero te quiero como si fueras entera-me dijo rose dandome un abrazo, la verdad era la primera vez que rose me decia que me queria ya que siempre estabamos peleandonos, pero yo tambien la queria y ella lo sabe

-y si le pones a mi medio hermana un cosmopolitan-le dije a jasper

-tequila por favor-dijo rose, la verdad estaba de lo mas rara, tenia los ojos como con ganas de llorar, se ha emocionado por el abrazo o le ocurriria otra cosa

-claro-dijo jasper, le sirvio la copa y rose tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-rose que te pasa, me estas preocupando-le dije mirandola a la cara

-no se...si voy a poder hacerlo

-terminarte la copa

-no...la boda, no deberian dejar que me casara no bella

-por que dices eso...que pasa-estaba preocupada mi hermana jamas diria una cosa asi, si no hubiera algo grave detras

-ali-llamo rose a mi prima y empezaron a bailar, esto no quedaria asi averiguaria que oculta mi hermana

-vamos, vamos-dijo mi prima para que todas empezaramos a bailar

-chicas en media hora cerramos y la limusina que os llevara a dar una vuelta por londres esta esperando cuando querais podeis salir-nos dijo jasper, me despedi de el y ali le dio su numero eso dos hacen una gran pareja y es que ali siempre ha estado loca por el, lo que pasa que el se fijo en mi..cuando me entere de que a mi prima le gustaba corte con el y despues fuimos solo buenos amigos, la limusina nos llevo por muchos lugares y yo tenia algo en mente...le pedi por favor al chofer que parara en el banco mas cercano tenia que sacar dinero...esperaba que tuviera bastante. Sali con bastante dificultad ya que no me desabroche el cinturon de seguridad y por lo tanto no me dejaba salir, cuando consegui bajarme saque 1000 libras esterlinas, espero que con eso me llegara si no ya conseguiria el resto

-bella nosotras llevamos dinero...date prisa-dijo rose, volvi a la limusina y mi prima ali salia

-donde vas ali-le pregunte

-me voy andando necesito tomar el aire-me dijo-chicas hs sido una noche cojonuda...cojonuda-dijo gritando

-siiii-gritamos todas a la vez, ali se fue bailando y se marcho a su casa o eso suponia yo

La limusina nos llevo por el palacio Buckingham, el big ben y toda la zona turistica y el centro de Londres, de vez en cuando alguna gritabamos

-Rose va a casarse-y le gente nos miraba, la verdad hacia mucho que no me lo pasaba también como esta noche y hacia mucho que no salia con mis primas y mis amigas.

Sobre las 5 de la mañana llegamos a mi casa, rose su fue a su habitación y yo fui a la cocina a tomar algo de agua...tenia la garganta muy seca y mas de solo pensar en que si las cosas me salian como yo habia planeado, esta noche seria mas especial de lo que ya lo era.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8.

Mientras me echaba agua de la jarra que mama siempre dejaba en la cocina...deseaba que todo me saliera segun lo planeado y que edward no me rechazara, ufff esta noche terminaria muy bien ya lo creo que si. Subi las escaleras dirección a mi cuarto...despacio tampoco queria que todos se despertaran y me jodieran los planes...ufff joder que bien suena eso.

Entre a mi habitación y vi que edward estaba dormido...lo llame suavemente y el se desperto

-bella ocurre algo...estas bien-me dijo preocupado

-no ocurre nada, ven conmigo-le dije cojiendolo de la mano...el salio de la cama y se puso una camisa encima

-shhhh-le dije

-donde vamos bella-me dijo-deberia ponerme algo mas encima

-no asi estas perfecto-le guiñe un ojo y le coji con mas fuerza la mano..juntos bajamos las escaleras y fuimos hasta la puerta...mi objetivo el barco de mi padre con una gran cama en dentro, entramos dentro y como siempre mi patosidada combinadas con el echo de que estaba borracha hicieron que me cayera al suelo a lo que yo empeze a reirme como una loca...edward me miraba divertido y me ayudo a levantarme, cuando ma ayudo quede pegada a el muy cerca y podia sentir su bien formado pecho...desde la primera vez que lo vi estoy deseando hacer esto con el...era un dios y ahora iba ser mi dios.

Lo bese con desesperacion y ternura a la vez...lo deseaba tanto...me comi sus labios, tenia tanta hambre de ellos que mi cuerpo deseaba en todo momento no peder contacto con él...con sus labios, con su cuerpo. Mis manos, nerviosas tiraron con fuerza de aquel bendito cabello desordenado y recorrieron su nuca...el se dejaba guiar por mis caricias y haciendo que el respondiera con un gruñido que me hizo perder el sentido y morder su labio inferior con fuerza. Ambos teniamos los labios rojos a causa de los besos...esos labios que desde la primera vez que los vi me llamaban a besarlos.

Nuestro beso se volvio mas desenfrenado y el me mordio levemente el labio pidiendole permiso para meter su lengua en mi boca...yo abri mi boca y nuestras lenguas se encontraron...buscandose la una a la otra.

Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse, rozando su colosal ereccion que me gritaba que la consolara, que la mimara...que la babeara...el no sabe cuantas veces soñe con su gran amigo, la verdad no me podia quejar de jacob...me niego a hablar de jacob y menos ahora.

-no hagas eso edward

-que no haga que bella

-moderme el cuello asi...no puedo resistirlo-le dije dandole un beso apasionado, el me separo y me dijo

-y si no quiero nunca...que me vas a castigar-me dijo mordiendome el labio

-te gustaria que te castigara

-seria muy emocionante

-pues lo siento voy a ser una niña buena

-una muy buena

-claro todo lo que hago lo hago muy bien-lo eche encima de la cama y empeze a quitarle la camisa...lo tumbe completamente y empeze yo a desnudarme

-quiero desnudarte yo bella-me dijo

-esta bien

-cooperas que raro

-te dije que era una niña muy buena-el se abalanzo sobre mi,agarrandome con fuerza y ca mbiando la posicion de nuestro encuentro...ahora yo estaba debajo suyo y le acariciaba la espalda el me daba besos en el cuello y me mordia levemente

-tenias tantas ganas de tenerte asi bella-me dijo yo estaba muy sorprendida, no me lo esperaba

-de verdad-le dije

-claro...no todos los dias tengo a mi dispocision a una chica tan buena-el sonrio y empezo a besarme al principio fue dulce y suave pero el beso empezo aumento de nivel...llego un momento donde no sabia donde estaba mi boca o la suya

-te voy a hacer el amor bella-me dijo, yo no tenia palabras y me fui a su boca directa

-quieres que hagamos esto bella, necesito que me lo digas

-edward te necesito con locura, hazme tuya-el me beso y empezo a desnudarme, me quito la camiseta y la falda,empezo a besarme por el cuello y bajo por mis pechos...los cuales estaban erectos por sus caricias con habiles manos me quito el sujetador y me acaricio los pechos primero con sus manos y luego con su lengua...dios nunca habia sentido tanto placer y eso que todavia no ocurria lo bueno

-eres perfecta mi bella...perfecta-me dijo chupando mis pezones con maestria, se notaba la practica la verdad no queria pensarlo...por lo menos no ahora

Continuo besando hacia mi ombligo y me quito la unica prenda que me faltaba y que me dejaba expuesta completamente delante de el, ya no podia controlar mi pulso y mi respiración estaba como loca por que me tocara...queria ser suya. Se levanto y termino de desnudarse

-cielo no tenemos condones-me dijo edward

-no eres precavido-a lo que el me sonrio de manera provocativa

-mi niña lista-me lo quito de las manos y se lo puso.

-estas segura bella

-si paras te mato-le dije, el se volvia a tumbar encima mia y sus dedos se adentraron en mi zona mas intima que estaba como loca por que el la tocara

-ufff bella, cariño como vamos a disfrutar-el retiro sus manos y se adentro lentamente en mi, me aferre a su espalda y aumento sus embestidas yo no sabia si estaba en el infierno o en el cielo...era el cielo tenia a un angel haciendome el amor, eso era lo que yo estaba haciendo con edward el amora...ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba loca por edward.

El aumento mas sus moviemientos mientras me besaba o mordia mi cuello...

-sigue...ed..ward no pares por favor-le dije mientras enrollaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura

-lo que ordenes tu mi niña-y aumento sus moviemiento...dios sentia morir el nudo del estomago estaba a punto de estallar

-ed...voy...a-y grite por que me mordio en un pecho

-mi niña hermosa vente conmigo, correte-me dijo mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos y los ponia encima de mi cabeza

-edddwarddd, nene me voy-sus moviemientos eran freneticos y de pronto me envolvio una sensación totalmente desconocida en mi cuerpo y nueva para mi...jamas me habia echo sentir tan amada...era el extasis total lo que este hombre medio, el termino y se dejo caer rendido sobre mi, mientras normalizabamos nuestras respiraciones yo le acariciaba el pelo, se levanto, se quito el preservativo y se volvio a acostar envolviendome en sus brazos, como me gustaba estar alli me sentia tan protegida y tan a gusto

-bella-me llamo y yo lo mire

-dime-pero no hicieron falta las palabras...el me lo dijo con sus ojos, su mirada me lo dijo todo y yo a el, me beso de forma muy dulce y puse mi cabeza encima de su pecho mientras me acariciaba la espalda...estaba durmiendo cuando senti como decian

"eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme bella, gracias por haberme llamado"


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9.

Me desperte y estaba sola en la cama del barco de mi padre...no sabia muy bien que estaba haciendo alli, tenia un gran dolor de cabeza y todo me daba vueltas. Edward no estaba donde se habria metido...no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que paso anoche espero no haberme insinuado demasiado a edward no queria que tuviera una idea mala sobre mi, me puse pie despacio ya que parecia que el mundo se giraba muy deprisa...todo me daba vueltas.

-dios mio mi cabeza ni con una caja de pastilla se me quita-recoji mis cosas y sali despacio del barco, no queria caerme otra vez, que como se que me cai si apenas recuerdo nada...por que yo y alcohol es muy mala combinación, si ya era torpe sobria, ebria era un más. Salte del barco y senti como me llamaban.

-buenos dias nena-me dijo mi padre

-ufff...buenos dias papa-le dije, mierda me habian pillado y de verdad, por lo menos no pillo a edward durmiendo conmigo que verguenza. Subi corriendo a mi cuarto y mire por todos la dos si estaba edward, no estaba mejor...queria comprabar si tenia todavia el dinero o habia pasado algo mas entre nosotros. Tocaron a la puerta y meti el bolso junto con el dinero debajo de las sabanas para que edward no lo con una bandeja de comida, nadie nunca me habia traido la comida a la cama, era un amor

-no se muy bien lo que te gusta, asi que te he traido un poco de todo-me dijo colocando la bandeja en la cama-hay un cafe solo, unas galletas, un sandwich de huevo y un bloody marie-se acerco a besarme pero lo pare

-tengo que preguntarte algo que paso a anoche-le dije, no me acordaba de nada, si lo hubieramos echo, el dinero no lo tendria yo en mi bolso y si que estaba...uffff esto es tan confunso, jamas volveria a beber. El me miro como depcionado y triste, habria metido la pata

-nada, no paso nada-me sonrio, ufff menos mal ya me quede mas tranquila

-gracias edward-le dije dandole un beso en su mejilla-solo quiero el cafe-coji mi cafe y me fui a la ducha. Estaba bañandome tranquilamente cuando abrieron la cortina de la ducha, me dio un gran susto

-aaauucchh-dije asustada, edward se notaba enfadado y la verdad no entiendo por que

-es por lo de anoche-me dijo edward enfadado

-no claro que no, pero si no paso nada-le dije

-cuando quiero cobrar, lo digo por adelantado no te lo habia explicado

-no queria que pensaras...que daba por echo de que tu y yo tuvieras que tener algo, por supuesto que esperaba que tuvieramos algo si no, no me habria parado en cajero automatico

-faltan 300 libras para que lo sepas-me dijo saliendo de la ducha, si edward no me vio desnuda anoche lo hizo ahora ya que estaba tan sorprendida de que abriera la cortina que no me dio tiempo de cojer la toalla y tuve que taparme con mis una toalla y sali destras de edward que enfadado habia tirado el dinero en la cama

-me estas diciendo que si hubiera pasado algo anoche tendria que haberte pagado 1700 dolares

-dolares no libras, ademas incluye ya sabes son 300 mas-dijo saliendo de por la puerta, estaba muy enfadada y la verdad que no sabia por que...ufff bella tuvistes una gran idea con lo del dinero, que me den un premio a la mejor idea del año, termine de bañarme y me vesti, me alise el pelo y baje, teniamos que ir a bailar para el ensayo de la boda y la verdad lo que menos me apetecia en este momento era bailar y con edward. Baje las escaleras y edward y mi padre estaban hablando sobre barcos

-te gustan los barcos-le dijo mi padre

-si que me gustan-le dijo edward

-me alegra menos mal que alguien le saca provecho a ese-dios mio...me queria morir mi padre sabia que edward tambien estaba en el barco, segundo premio a la mejor idea del barco, te estas luciendo bella, sigue asi.

Edward cuando me vio llegar se levanto y hizo como el que iba a cojer algo de la nevera, yo me acerque a mi papa y le di los buenos dias con un beso en la mejilla, luego me acerque donde edward

-y si no quisiera que me hicieras eso-le dije

-las 300 libras son por hacermelo a mi

-que

-si hubiera pasado algo habria sido fantastico para ti

-pero no paso nada

-exacto asi que guardate tu dinero-fue a sentarse en la silla al lado de mi padre y en ese momento llego mi madre a la cocina

-buenos dias familias-dijo, siempre tan sonriente y tan simpatica

-buenos dias ma-me acerque y le di un beso

-hija teneis que iros ya, el ensayo del baile os espera-edward se levanto de la silla, se despidio de mis padre y se fue para la puerta, yo tambien me despedi de ellos y sali, edward tenia la puerta abierta, aunque estuviera enfadado siempre era un caballero, subi al coche y nos pusimos rumbo al salón de baile de madame Zafrina, era una gran bailarina pero algo peculiar, era una mujer morena de piel blanca y ojos negros...mi hermana la habia contratado para que le enseñaran a bailar antes de la boda, bueno a ella no...mas bien a mi osito que era algo torpe para bailar. LLegamos y edward abrio la puerta para mi, ya estaban alli mi hermana y em con ali, se les notaba una cara de resaca...asi estabamos todos, el unico al que se veia normal era a edward, estupido el y su estupida belleza, la mujer hizo que nos pusieramos en circulo y dijo

-el baile de la boda es el mas importante en la vida de una persona-emmet estaba que no podia aguantar la risa y rosalie lo miraba con cara de asesina, lo que le corto la risa de inmediato

-todo un salon lleno de amigos y de familiares, mirando, sonriendo, apostando cuanto tiempo durara el matrimonio, solo os tendreis a vosotros y las abilidad que adquirais hoy a aqui, muy bien cada uno con su pareja.

Mi prima Alice tendria que bailar sola, cojia edward y coloque su mano en mi cintura, y todavia se notaba enfadado, coloque mi mano en su hombro y empezamos a deslizarnos

-que pasa edward no sabes bailar-le dije picandolo, el me puso la zancadilla y casi caigo, no cai por que el me agaro y subio dandome una vuelta despues de ponerme a su altura, como venganza le pise un pie y el hizo un gesto de dolor con la cara. Me separo de el y me acerco de forma brusca, empezo a deslizarse por la pista mas rapido, menos mal que aquellas clases de salsa han sido de ayuda, si no el pobre tendria su pies que no podria ni andar, aunque debo admitir que el pisoton que le di fue muy gracioso.

La pobre de rosalie debian de dolerle los pies una barbaridad de la cantidad de pisotones que le habia dado em, mi osito era muy torpe y no se le daba nada bien bailar, por eso mi hermana insistia en ir a esas clases.

Mire a los ojos de edward y estos se veian tristes y apagados, y si de verdad paso lo que mas anelaba entre edward y yo, claro que paso por eso edward estaba tan enfadado y ten dolido por que yo me habia olvidado, de la que posiblemente fue la mejor noche de mi vida, dios que estupida era como me he podido olvidar...ahora se me venian imagenes a mi cabeza, el tocandome, abrazandome, haciendome suya...dios fue la mejor noche y yo no siquiera le recordaba, con razon estaba tan enfadado. Edward me miraba fijamente como intentando adivinar que era lo que pasaba por mi mente, cuando el me miraba asi...me ponia muy nerviosa en uno de esos momentos me perdi en los pasos y caigo pero edward estaba alli para sujetarme...esta vez no le pise

-edward...perdoname yo-le dije muy avergonzada

-no te preocupes bella, luego hablaremos-me dijo seguimos bailando y me deje llevar por el baile, edward me sujeto mas cerca de su cuerpo y empezamos a bailar

-lo siento-le dije, edward me sonrio, seguimos bailando hasta que acabo la cancion y yo me abraze a el, mi prima ali vino

-puedes decirme que es lo que no sabes hacer bien-le dijo sonriendo a edward

-jajajaja-edward empezo a reirse y emmet y rosalie se acercaron a nosotros

-que es tan divertido-dijo em

-quieres saber que es tan divertido, verte a ti bailar eso es divertido- le dije

-retiralo bella o sufre las consecuencias

-nunca-se acerco a mi, me subio a su espalda como un kilo de patatas y echo a correr

-edward...salvame-le dije riendome

-retiralo y te bajo-me dijo

-nunca

-pues no te bajo

-emmet McCarthy bajala ahora mismo-le dijo rosalie enfadada, siempre era asi cuando em estaba conmigo, ella siempre se ponia celosa es que si pensara que yo se lo voy a quitar, que idea mas ridicula yo a em lo queria como un hermano, jamas tendria algo con el y el conmigo el solo tenia ojos para rosalie, aunque ella parecia que no se daba cuenta, Emmet me bajo y me fui con edward, edward me abrazo

-em a que hora nos vamos para la casa de campo-le dije

-a las 5, teneis que estar ya listos-me dijo abrazando a rosalie

-muy bien nos vamos, luego nos veremos-les dije-ali te vienes con nosotros

-no vienen a recojerme-me dijo guiñandome el ojo, salimos de la academia y nos subimos al coche

-edward...yo no se que decirte

-bella no te preocupes, todo esta olvidado

-no edward, soy una tonta fue la mejor noche de mi vida y yo la olvide-de verdad dije eso...mierda y lo dije en voz alta

-asi que la mejor noche de tu vida-me dijo sonriendo

-...-yo no supe que decir

-tambien fue la mejor noche para mi y la proxima vez lo hare para que lo recuerdes-me dijo guiñandome el ojo, me acerque a el y le dije al odio

-eso espero-y le di un beso en la mejilla.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en la puerta de mi casa esperando que los novios hicieran su entrada triunfal para irnos a la casa de campo, allí sería donde se celebraría mañana el convite después de la boda, esperemos que estuviera todo organizado si no a mi madre le daría un ataque de nervios por que prácticamente la boda la organizo ella.

-cuando te dije que nunca había ido a una boda...no fue por que no me lo pidieran-me dijo edward-es que nunca accedí

-por que me dijistes que si-le pregunte curiosa

-no se...por que aquel día había algo en tu voz

-desesperación-le dije riéndome

-no...creo que esperanza-me dijo mirándome a los ojos, se acerco hasta que nuestras frentes se acercaron y beso levemente mis labios, no pudimos seguir besándonos por oímos a un coche pitar y sabía perfectamente de quien era ese coche.

-venga tortolitos que mañana me caso-dijo emmet a gritando, me reí edward me ayudo a levantarme y llevo las maletas al coche. Nos pusimos en camino para la casa de campo, era propiedad de mi padres...de pequeñas siempre nos íbamos todos los veranos ya que había un hermoso lago en el que nos gustaba bañarnos cuando eramos pequeñas.

Tardamos como dos horas en llegar ya me dolía el culo de estar sentada, íbamos en el coche con mi padre y mi madre, edward iba totalmente relajado casi parecía que era su familia en vez de la mía. Llegamos a la casa y estaba tal como la recordaba, siempre me había encantado esa casa y cuando me dejo jacob fue mi refugio...hacia como 3 años que no venía a esta casa. Entramos y como siempre mi hermana dejaba colgado su bolso en la cabeza de un ciervo que había cazado mi papa hace muchos años.

-hola bambi-le dijo

-por favor cielo no hagas eso-le dijo emmet, sabía que a mi padre no le gustaba que dejara hay su bolso y ella siempre lo hacía...una costumbre un poco tonta...pero bueno así era mi hermana.

Dejamos las maletas en el recibidor de la casa y fui hacia la cocina a saludar a alguien, anduve muy sigilosamente y le abrace por la espalda

-Señor Thomas-le dije asustandolo

-bella-me giro y me dio un gran abrazo-bella oh dios mio no me puedo creer que seas tu

-si tom soy yo-le dije

-dios mio estas preciosa-me giro para que pudiera verme mejor. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verle y la verdad lo extrañaba...quizás demasiado.

-tu también estas muy guapo-le dije volviéndolo a abrazar-tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte

-pues no lo parece señorita ya que no has venido por aquí desde hace por los menos 3 años

-lo se pero ahora estoy aquí y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo

-mi niña cuanto te he echado de menos-me dijo volviéndome a abrazar. Sentimos como alguien tosía y me aleje de el, era edward quien estaba en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos...como pude ser tan tonta ni siquiera le dije donde estaba

-bella tu madre te busca-me dijo edward

-voy...edward quiero presentarte a Thomas Matthew

-Thomas Matthew el es edward cullen-le dije

-su novio-dijo edward

-tu novio desde cuando bella-me dijo tom

-llevamos como unos meses-la verdad no llevábamos ni tres días pero no me atrevería a contarle a tom, se que el era de fiar pero no me arriesgaría.

Salimos de la cocina y edward me agarro de la cintura...parecía que estaba celoso, pero no lo creo edward jamás se pondría celoso, el sabe que no estamos juntos, aunque me doliera mucho afirmarlo. Llegamos al salón y allí estaba mi madre con Susan la mujer de tom.

-hola mala amiga-me dijo nada mas verme

-yo también te he echado de menos-le dije con sarcasmo

-eres una mala amiga, ni me llamas ya-me dijo

-lo siento...de verdad-le dije

-te perdono por que te quiero muchísimo-me dijo dándome un abrazo-además que tengo muchas cosas que contar a mi pepito grillo (ya saben el grillo de pinocho, mis amigas me dicen así...ufff es un apodo muy tonto)

-ese apodo ya no tiene gracia

-si que la tiene, todavía eres mi pepito grillo-la volví abrazar, era una de mis mejores amigas y ella yo y alice siempre estuvimos muy unidas

-he cuidado puedes hacerle daño a mi bebe-me dijo

-no...de verdad, de cuanto estas

-de tres meses-me dijo

-dios mio no me lo puedo creer vas a ser mama-le dije emocionada

-pues si...ni yo misma me lo creía

-veo que ya te enteraste-me dijo tom

-enorabuena-le dije fui a darle un abrazo y empezo a dar vueltas conmigo

-podrían dejar de festejar y ayudarme con las maletas-dijo rosalie

-claro diosa de la belleza-le dijo tom

-tom basta-le dije...la verdad no se por que estos dos siempre se llevaron tan mal, incluso de niños ya se odiaban pero cuando paso lo de jacob la cosa aumento

-esta bien vamos a llevar las maletas-dijo susan cogiendo una

-de ninguna manera, damela-le dije a susan quitandosela

-bella no pasa nada-me dijo

-he dicho que no y es no

-esta chica tan cabezona como siempre-dijo riendo

-que bien que te quede claro-le dije, sentí como me quitaban la maleta de la mano y supe de quien era esa mano por la corriente de electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que el me tocaba

-dejalo edward yo puedo

-dámela bella

-ufff...

-jajajajaj bella, es la primera vez que te conformas tan rápido, tienes que darme tu truco

-ni lo sueñes susan-le dije-susan este es edward mi novio, edward ella es susan la mujer de tom y una de mis mejores amigas

-es un placer conocerte edward-le dijo susan-debes darme tu secreto, nunca se había conformado tan rápido es digno de admirar-edward parecía más relajado...no se que le sucedío antes luego le preguntaría

-ni se te ocurra edward cullen-a lo que edward y susan empezarón a reírse

-ya hablaremos largo y tendido edward-le dijo susan

-sera un placer, tengo que saber todo de bella

-sera un placer contarte sobre mi pepito grillo

-pepito grillo-dijo edward extrañado

-ya sabes el de pinocho, a ella siempre se le ha dado muy bien dar consejos y por eso le pusimos pepito grillo, cuando teníamos algún tipo de problema siempre hablábamos con bella

-jajajaja pepito grillo...que bueno-dijo edward a carcajadas, jamas lo había visto reír así

-no le veo la gracia-dije intentando parecer enfadada...pero la verdad que me estaba riendo

-lo siento cariño...pero es que me resulto muy gracioso-me dijo dándome un beso en mi cabeza, era la primera vez que me decía cariño y cuando me lo dijo una sensación de calidez y amor se extendió por mi cuerpo. Se que era algo muy tonto pero que el lo pronunciara era lo mas bonito del mundo, y se que no debería hacerme ilusiones pero era ya demasiado tarde...me había enamorado de edward y disfrutaría con el todo lo que pudiera, luego cada uno iría por su camino aunque fuera lo más doloroso de este mundo.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11.

Después de saludar a Susan y Tom subimos a la que sería mi habitación con edward, dentro de la habitación estaba Peter el mayordomo de la casa, era un gran hombre y lo quería como a una segundo padre

-mi niña estas aquí-me dijo dándome un abrazo

-Peter como estas-le dije correspondiéndole el abrazo

-bien…algo más viejo pero más sabio-cada vez que nos veíamos esas eran sus palabras

-más alegro de que seas más sabio-le dije riéndome-mira te presento a edward cullen mi novio

-encantado…ya tienes que ser un gran hombre para que mi niña, te haya elegido

-gracias…yo soy el agradecido por que ella me ha escogido

-es bueno saberlo, espero que me la cuides si no te las veras conmigo, con mi hijo y con emmet

-si no te dije, el es el papa de tom

-bueno los dejo para que arregles sus cosas, mi niña ha sido un placer verte, te he extrañado mucho-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-yo también a ti mi sabio lindo- se marcho y no pude reprimir las ganas de pegar un salto y subirme a la cama

-es una habitación preciosa bella-me dijo edward tumbándose al lado mío.

-verdad que lo es me gusta mucho el aire clásico y esta habitación tiene algo moderno y clásico a la vez

-es cierto-nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, el parecía confuso y desvío la vista…que estaría pensando que parecía tan confuso

-edward sabes que es lo que más me fastidia que llevo todo el fin de semana hablando de mi y yo no sé nada de ti

-que quieres saber bella

-no se cualquier cosa que quieras contarme-le dije dándome la vuelta y mirando para el

-pues soy alérgico al suavizante, soy licenciado en literatura por Harvard, odio las anchoas y te extrañaría aunque no te conociera…pasaron unos minutos y no sabía que decir, el seguía esperando una respuesta o que yo simplemente hablara así que le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió

- si eres licenciado en literatura por que trabajas en esto

-es una larga historia

-tengo tiempo-le dije

-está bien, todo empezó en la universidad antes no era un chico nada popular con las chicas, es mas jamás se fijaron en mi para ellos no existía, pero un día una chica tropezó conmigo y ella si se fijo, me dijo que era un chico muy guapo y que tenía mucho futuro con las mujeres solo que yo no sabía cómo cuidarme, yo al principio dude pero al final nos hicimos amigos, su madre tenía una agencia de gigolós y me dijo que yo tendría mucho futuro con ellos, le dije que no pero era un chico de situación económica media y la verdad el dinero que me proponía esa mujer era mucho así que accedí, el primer día me dieron a una clienta VIP, según ellos me enseñaría todo lo que tenía que saber-se quedo callado y suspiro

-edward si no quieres no pasa nada

-no, tú me has contado toda tu vida no es justo para ti-le cogí la mano en señal de apoyo y sonrió

-Tanya que así se llamaba la chica de mi universidad y su madre Victoria me enseñaron todo lo que debía saber ella me dieron unas cuantas reglas pero la principal era no enamorarse de una clienta, yo solo tenías que verla como eso clientas…nada de conocer su vida, ellas solo pagaban por echar un polvo, así calladito estaba más guapo, me volví frío y déspota ya no miraba a las personas…si no a su cartera, la verdad pagaban y pagan muy bien por mis servicios-dijo riéndose, esa risa era triste…ahora lo veía a él no le gustaba su trabajo

-no te gustas-le pregunte

-perdona que…

-tu trabajo no te gusta…y no entiendo si no te gusta porque lo haces

-eres muy perceptiva lo sabías-me dijo riéndose

-si me lo han dicho

-no es que no me guste mi trabajo bella, es que a veces me siento asqueado conmigo mismo no es un trabajo con el que sueñas cuando eres pequeño

-claro porque cuando somos pequeños esos temas están prohibidos

-pero no es eso a veces me siento muy utilizado bella, hazte me doy asco a mi mismo-se sentó en la cama

-es normal edward…por qué no lo dejas sin tan mal te sientes-le dije tocando su pelo

-no sé hacer otra cosa bella…no sirvo para nada más

-eso no es cierto-me levante y me puse enfrente de el-jamás vuelvas a decir una cosa así…jamás me has oído, tu eres un chico muy talentoso que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, jamás vuelvas a despreciarte así…me has oído jamás

-está bien señorita swan no quiero que por mi culpa le de un infarto-me dijo riéndome, me volví a sentar en la cama y él se volvió a tumbar también

-gracias bella

-porque-le dije extrañada

-por confiar tanto en mi

-yo soy la que te tiene que dar las gracias por aguantar a la loca de mi familia

-ha sido un placer…porque así he podido conocer a una gran mujer

-a si donde esta esa gran mujer-le dije bromeando

-pues no se ha debido marcharse-me dijo sonriendo

-oye-le dije dándole un golpe en el brazo

-es broma bella, esa hermosa chica eres tú-se subió encima de mí y empezó a besarme, yo le correspondí, tenía muchas ganas de volver a sentir esos labios que me vuelven loca, el beso estaba aumentando de nivel, podía sentir su gran erección en mi estomago, este beso me estaba poniendo frenética y la verdad necesitaba a edward

-bella yo…-me dijo

-no pares por favor-le dije…casi le suplique y el volvió a besarme, estuvimos un rato solo besándonos cuando empezó a recorrer mis pechos y mis caderas con sus manos

-edward…-dije con voz ronca

-parecen que mis hermanitos tienen acción-no emmet no, y menos ahora

-emmet fuera si no quieres que deje viuda a rose antes de casarte- dijo edward y me quede sorprendida, el me guiño el ojo y yo reí

-joder que carácter no me extraña que sean novios son tal para cual pobre de mí-dijo emmet

-ya que quieres y después vete-dije

-pues solo venía a decirles que tu madre los quiera abajo, para organizar unos detalles…así que ya me voy

-genial por fin-no me atrevía a mirar a emmet-y emmet pobre de ti como le cuentes esto a alguien, puedo hacerte mucho daño y lo sabes

-que miedo hermanita-me dijo riendo

-quieres que le cuente a rose lo de la bailarina de la danza del vientre-le dije

-no serías capaz-me dijo con miedo, salí de debajo del cuerpo de edward y lo mire

-sabes que lo hare-le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

-está bien callado estoy mas guapo

-que es eso de la bailarina de la danza del vientre

-pues en una despedida de soltero fueron contrataron a una bailarina de la danza del vientre y emmet se acostó con ella para ese momento rose no estaba con emmet pero ella es súper celosa con todas las ex de emmet, bueno creo que con todas las chicas fíjate que le da miedo que yo pueda quitárselo

-ya me di cuenta, es como si le diera miedo que emmet, se pudiera fijar en ti

-vaya gracias…no crees que alguien como emmet se pudiera fijar en mi

-no dije eso bella…no mal interpretes mis palabras, solo quise decir que emmet no tiene ojos para nadie que no sea tu hermana

-ya lo sé, solo quería picarte un poquito-dije riéndome

-niña mala ahora veras-se subió encima de mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas

-edward… por favor no, perdón lo retiro pero cosquillas…no-le dije intentando que se quitara de encima

-está bien te perdono…pero tendrás que darme un beso

-está bien me parece justo-le dije se acerco a mí y me beso, este beso fue lento muy dulce pero yo ya estaba notando lo que el beso estaba produciendo en el pobre edward, me separe de edward

-edward mi madre nos llamo y no creo que quieras bajas así-le dije

-tú tienes la culpa Isabella-me dijo haciéndose el enfadado

-me encanta tener la culpa pero ahora mismo creo que tienes que calmarte, bajo yo y luego bajas tu creo que tienes que tomar aire

-ok, ahora bajo-me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios

-esta noche terminamos de hablar-le dije

-sí pero antes terminamos algo que tenemos pendiente-me dijo y me sonrió pícaramente

-será un placer señor cullen-le dije saliendo por la puerta, baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina que seguro era donde estará mi mama

-hija que bueno que llegas…necesito que me ayudes-me dijo pasándome algunas cosas para que las guardara para el picnic-donde esta es novio tan guapo que tienes

-ahora baja-le dije

-seguro está muy ocupado arriba-me dijo mi madre guiñándome un ojo por que no podía ser como las otras madres y no meterse en la vida sexual de sus hijas. Terminamos de guardar las cosas y edward ya estaba en la puerta esperándome, me dio un beso y nos pusimos en marcha para el día de campo


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12.

Llegamos al campo y pusimos todo en orden para pasar nuestro día, mama y emmet estaban cocinando...papa, alice, edward y yo estábamos jugando a las cartas, la verdad es que eso de cocinar se me daba fatal y mi mama evitaba que yo me acercara a la cocina...al menos que quisieran comer comida quemada, la verdad yo y la cocina no eramos buenas amigas.

-sabes podría hacerte sudar pero perdería por que mi mano es una completa mierda-dijo alice, me reí ante su comentario y se acerco a hablarme al oído

-por dios tiene que tener algunos defectos...acaso la tiene torcida o pequeña-me dijo alice a lo que yo me reí, la verdad edward estaba muy bien dotado en todos los aspectos.

-aayyy dios no me digas es la puta maravilla-me dijo alice...yo solo asentí con la cabeza, edward nos miraba de fijamente y me guiño un ojo.

-veo tu apuesta-dijo mi padre

-siento decirles que tengo una escalera de color, les dije que no mentían-dijo poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa y cogiendo el dinero que había ganado

-esto no se queda así bella, quiero la revancha-me dijo edward

-claro...cuando quieras siempre es un placer ganarte-dije guiñándole un ojo, el se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la espalda

-así que eres buena en todo...en que eres más buena bella-me dijo al oído haciendo que me estremeciera

-cuando quieras te demuestre en que soy tan buena-le dije dándole un leve beso en los labios, me separe de el y fui donde estaba mi madre cocinando

-mama necesitas ayuda

-no hija, ya la carne esta lista

-genial tengo hambre, emmet pasame una hamburguesa-le dije

-de eso nada...si no le sirvo antes a tu hermana me cortara en rodajas

-lo dices en serio...haber alguna vez han tenido alguna pelea de verdad

-claro que si...pero también es bueno pelearse por nada en particular

-como así..no entiendo

-hermanita los polvos de reconciliación es de lo mejorcito que hay

-veo que mi hermana te tiene bien pillado en emmet-le dije riéndome, en ese momento se acercaron mi papa y alice

-yo tengo hambre también, emmet dame una hamburguesa-le dijo alice

-de eso nada duende malévolo, mi futura esposa va primero

-así emmet ya que tanto te gustan las peleas por las reconciliaciones...veras cuando se entere mi hermana de que no les has servido primero por que voy a coger una ahora mismo

-de eso nada-dijo mientras intentaba quitarle una hamburguesa, alice también lo estaba intentado pero subió el plato a la cabeza y no podíamos llegar

-quitaron arpías que sois unas arpías-nos decía emmet, al final lo convencimos y nos dio la hamburguesa a cada una, mire y no estaba edward...supongo que estaría dando un paseo pero por que no me aviso, a lo mejor necesitaba tiempo para estar solo...es mejor que no lo agobies bella.

Fui a hablar con mama cuando jacob me pidió que habláramos

-podemos hablar un momento bells

-espera un momento, le has robado a mi hija 7 años de su vida con tus engaños y tonterías y ahora le pides un momento, claro es muy inteligente de tu parte-jacob empezó a andar y se giro para ver si yo iba a hablar con el

-gracias por tu solidaridad mama...pero la próxima vez no des tanta información-me reuní con jacob y el se notaba muy nervioso...incluso preocupado, jamás lo había visto así que le pasaría.

-no importa que tan seguro este uno de su posición o que debería hacer, a veces uno descubre que no es como espera que fuera

-exactamente que es lo que me intentas decir-le dije, gire y hay estaba edward...parecía triste que le habrá pasado, tengo que ir a averiguar

-me estas escuchando bella-dios es cierto jacob seguía hablándome y ni siquiera lo escuche

-lo siento pero no escuche...me permites regresare en un minuto-le dije y fui corriendo a buscar a edward

-hola todo esta bien-me cogió de la mano y me la beso

-si todo esta bien-me dijo

-seguro pareces serio-volvimos donde estaba mi familia y empezamos a comer, a las 5 empezamos a recoger y nos marchamos a la casa para prepararnos para la cena de ensayo, edward estaba mas callado de lo normal y me tenía abrazada desde que vino de su extraño paseo...no me malinterpreten me encanta que edward me abrace pero nunca lo había echo durante tanto tiempo. Llegamos a la casa y yo me fui a mi habitación...esperaba poder terminar eso que empece con edward esta mañana...pero el se veía demasiado pensativo y yo me moría de la vergüenza...jamas le pediría. Me bañe y empece a maquillarme y peinarme en el espejo de habitación, me maquille levemente y me rice un poco las puntas del cabello, la verdad ese estilo de peinado me favorecía y me veía muy guapa.

Edward entro a bañarse y cuando salió llevaba un precioso esmoquin, parecía un modelo de revista...era tan guapo. Me puse el vestido y bajamos para empezar la cena de ensayo, ya todos estaban hay.

-que bueno que bajaron ya me muero del hambre-dijo emmet

-y tu cuando no tienes hambre osito-le dije

-quisaz pueda comerte a ti bells

-lo siento pero es mía-dijo edward esa frase de sus labios me encanto, que demostrara que yo era suya...era un paso más en esto que teníamos por que dudo mucho que se le pueda llamar relación, le sonreí y nos sentamos a la mesa. Pronto mi madre empezó con las anécdotas familiares

-eres tan perfeccionista-me dijo alice

-ya de verdad-dije muerta de la vergüenza

-yo culpo a tony pantalones mojados de la enemistad que hay entre mis hijas-dijo mi madre

-hay no por favor mama no cuentes eso

-si cuento...déjalo que lo cuente bella

-no no no...de verdad por favor no cuentes eso

-tengo que iniciar a edward en nuestra familiares

-culpo a toni que mis dos niñas no pueden soportarse la una a la otra-dijo mi madre

-mama-dijo rose

-es cierto hija...no lo nieguen apenas pueden soportarse

-si es cierto chicas-dijo alice-lo único que tienen en común es que las dos están locamente enamoradas de mi en secreto.

-después de mudarnos aquí mis dos hijas se pelearon por tony pantalones mojado y jamas hicieron las paces

-aparentemente bella y yo eramos inseparables-dijo rose

-si bella comía un plátano...rose lo vomitaba

-y si rose vomitaba...bella se lo comía-dijo alice riéndose...vaya prima mas loca que tengo

-estábamos comiendo y vomitando en armonía hasta que conocía a tony pantalones mojados...fue mi primer novio-le dije a edward

-tony ignoraba a bella por que quería jugar conmigo-dijo rose-como sea el punto es que tony termino con una silla estampada en la cara

-era de plástico y muy pequeña-dijo mi madre-no olvido que tuvieron que darle varios puntos en la cara

-vamos tía fueron 15 puntos para ser exactos-le dijo alice riendo

-fue entonces cuando se meo en los pantalones-dijo edward

-lloro mucho pero jamas se meo en los pantalones

-y entonces de donde viene el apodo-pregunto edward

-no tengo ni la menor idea-le dijo mi madre, a lo que todos comenzamos a reírnos

-iré por más vino-dije me levante y baje las escaleras hasta la bodega, mi padre era un buen aficionado a los vinos y le encantaban por eso teníamos muchísimas botellas.

Estaban mirando cual podría llevar para la cena cuando sentí a alguien detrás mía..pensé que era edward

-hola guapo-le dije

-vaya hacía tiempo que no me decías guapo-dios ese no era edward...era jacob.

-no iba dirigido a ti...creía que eras edward

-entiendo-me dijo serio se notaba que había bebido más de la cuenta-necesito hablar contigo

-muy bien te escucho-le dije

-yo pensé que tal vez tu...ufff lo siento-me dijo-no tenía idea de que esto iba a ser tan difícil siento que te debo una explicación

-tranquilízate todo esta bien-le dije

-yo tal vez debería admitir que traje conmigo a edward para torturarte todo el fin de semana-le dije-pero luego algo paso y espero no herir tus sentimientos pero estoy muy cansada de ti y de lo nuestro...muy cansada, así que ya no tiene caso, ahora subamos y comamos tiramisu

-me acosté con tu hermana

-perdona que-le dije en shock

-que me acoste con Rosalie


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13.

-que me acoste con rosalie-me dijo jacob-hace dos años por eso rompí contigo, y después de que te fueras seguimos haciéndolo como conejos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que era una locura y que eso estaba mal y se acabo-yo no me lo podía creer, el que era mi prometido con mi hermana...despiértenme si esto es un sueño por favor...que alguien me despierte.

-pero en navidad cuando emmet se declaro a Rosalie me di cuenta de que de verdad la amaba-lo mire todavía no me podía creer que sus palabras fueran ciertas, esto era demasiado para mí...demasiado.

-dime algo por favor-me di la vuelta y salí de la bodega, jacob venía farfullando algo detrás mía...mi cara seguro era un poema por que Alice se asusto nada más verme

-bella que te ha pasado-miro detrás mía y su cara se transformo a una de dolor...ella lo sabía por supuesto que lo sabía, ella era también la confidente de mi hermana. Donde se supone que esta mi familia, la que me ama...esto es demasiado para mí.

-dios mío te lo ha contado-dijo alice...de todos me lo esperaba menos de ella

-lo sabías-le dije incrédula

-lo siento mucho bella yo...-ella miró para la mesa y rosalie se dio cuenta de que yo lo sabía, se que nunca nos habíamos llevado bien pero de hay a follarse a mi prometido había un mundo, jamás me esperaba esto...jamás, yo solo pude mirarla

-bella...bella por favor...por favor no digas nada-me dijo cogiéndome del brazo y dándome la vuelta, edward se acerco corriendo y me abrazo...yo solo quería alguien en quien apoyarme

-por que se lo has contado-le dijo rosalie a edward?, edward también lo sabía...dios mio no puede ser...el no por favor, me separe de su cuello y lo mire a la cara, en sus ojos había tristeza y dolor. Era cierto el lo sabía y jamás me dijo, me separe de el y salí corriendo.

Me paré necesitaba respirar la carrera me había dejado sin aire en mis pulmones, por favor que esto sea un sueño...que sea la mas terribles de las pesadillas. Me senté en una roca y me di cuenta de que todavía tenía las botellas que había cogido en casa de mis padres, las mire fijamente y luego las estampe contra el primer árbol que vi, el cristal de las botellas se rompió en mil pedazos como mi corazón.

-estas aquí-me dijo edward

-vete de aquí-le dije

-tenemos que hablar-me levante y eche a correr otra vez pero el rápidamente me alcanzó y me agarro los brazos

-que vas a seguir escapando mucho tiempo-me dijo

-que quieres que haga...acabo de enterarme que mi hermana se follaba a mi prometido, dime que mierda quieres que haga que encima les de las gracias por haberme jodido la vida, pues lo siento por que no les voy a dar las gracias

-deja de ser sarcástica conmigo-me dijo

-además no se como estoy hablando contigo-dije intentandome soltar-déjame en paz lo sabías y no me lo constates, como puedo confiar en ti

-puedes dejar de huir por un momento, necesito hablar contigo-dijo

-no me importa saber lo que tengas que decir, tu lo sabías por que no me dijiste nada, como has podido ocultármelo

-que querías que te dijera

-dejaste que me pusiera en ridículo...me mentiste-le dije secándome las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera controlarlas-pero no me extraña a eso es a lo que te dedicas, de eso vives de la mentira

-vaya ahora vas a juzgarme a mi...eso si que es bueno-me dijo-vas a apuntarme con el dedo a mi, al chico al que contrataste para que se hiciera pasar por tu novio

-tienes razón es cierto, lo hice te contrate para que fueras mi novio-le dije soltándome de sus brazos-estaba tan desesperada por que todos pensaran que era feliz, que pague 6000$ por un mentira y al final resulta que única que se ha creído he sido yo

-adelante bella odiame-me dijo-te estabas quedando sin coartada con el asunto de jacob, ahora ya tienes material suficiente para arruinar tu próxima relación-se dio la vuelta y se marchó, yo me senté en la misma roca llorando y mirando los trozos de la botella...esos trozos simulaban mi corazón, en realidad me daba igual lo que hubiera pasado entre jacob y rosalie, bueno jamás me esperaba esa traición de su parte y me dolió mucho pero lo que más me dolió fue que alice y edward lo supieran y no me dijeron nada, eso fue lo que de verdad hizo que mi corazón se rompiera...era un golpe demasiado duro, todavía no lo asimilaba.

Cuando me di cuenta ya se había echo noche cerrada, me apresure a llegar a la casa no quería enfermarme, tenía que estar presentable para la boda, era la hermana de la novia. Llegue a la casa y me subí directamente a mi habitación, entre en mi habitación y subí al baño a coger una toalla necesitaba secarme un poco lo ultimo que quería era que mi madre me chillara por mojar su estupendo suelo. La ropa de edward no estaba en el baño...me dirigí al armario y tampoco estaba...muy bien edward eso era lo que te importa nuestra relación, pero que digo yo fui la única imbécil que se creyó una mentira y bien creída por que estoy enamorada de el hasta el cuello. Me estaba secando el pelo con la toalla cuando llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación...edward...

-se puede-era rosalie

-pasa-le dije


End file.
